Carte de Coeur La
by Angelino
Summary: Sakura à maintenant 15 ans et vit tranquillement sa petite vie mais de nouveau phénomène magique fait leur apparition. Une nouvelle chasse se déclare pour le petit groupe mais des nombreux problème vont se déclarer. Les personnage de Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartient pas ! MAIS venez lire ma première fiction est m'en dire des nouvelles s'il vous plaît ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

NDA : C'est ma première histoire, il y a les personnages du monde de Sakura mais il y a aussi mes personnages qui sont sortis de ma petite tête **xD**

Xxxxxxxxx

Les cartes de Cœur La

(Sakura avait attrapé tous les cartes de Clow Reed, un puissant magicien et les avaient transformé en carte de Sakura)

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles rencontres

Sakura Kinomoto, notre célèbre maîtresse des cartes, a aujourd'hui 15 ans, elle vit toujours dans la petite ville de Tomoeda où elle est au lycée. Lionel, lui étais retourné en Chine, pendant un mois pour prévenir sa mère qu'il allait vivre au Japon avec sa petite copine. Stéphanie, sa cousine, est resté au côté de Lionel et de Tiffany, la meilleure amie de Sakura. L'histoire commence un matin d'école.

Xxxxxxxxx

Une jeune fille aux cheveux mi- longs couleur miel dormait profondément, elle rêvait de son petit ami, Lionel, qui vivait juste en face de chez elle.

? – SAKURA ! REVEIL TOI !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de propulser son ami contre le mur.

Sakura - AAAAA!

? – Arrête de crier Sakura, tu vas être en retard !

Sakura – Désolé Kéro ! Ho non déjà 7h40 !

Sakura se leva et couru dans toute sa chambre sous le regard du gardien des cartes pour se préparer. De l'autre côté de la rue, je jeune Lionel Li regardait par la fenêtre la maison de sa petite amie, avec un sourire sur le visage.

Lionel – Sacré Sakura, c'est tous les matins la même chose.

Il sortit de chez lui, quand une voix l'interpella.

? – LIONEL ! Attend moi !

Lionel – Dépêche Stéphanie

Stéphanie – Oulla, tu es pressé aujourd'hui ! Impatient de voir Sakura ?

Lionel – Pourquoi tu n'as pas étais chez Tiffany hier soir ?

Stéphanie – Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mais j(y vais ce soir.

Lionel traversa la route, les mains dans les poches, pour aller sonner chez Sakura. Celle-ci sortie en même temps et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

Lionel – Bonjour Bébé !

Sakura – Bonjour mon Lionel !

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec délicatesse. Puis ils prirent la route ensemble vers leurs lycée.

Xxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, un camion s'arrêta devant la maison voisine à celle des Kinomoto. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux court brun en pétard et aux yeux vert brillant, descendit avec un sac à dos à la main. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte dévoilant sa musculature.

? – Vient voir, cette maison est splendide et le quartier est différent de tous ceux que l'in a déjà visités

Une jeune fille sauta hors du camion, elle porte une robe bouffant et à ruban, au-dessus d'un léger pantalon qui s'arrêta en dessous du genou. Ses longs cheveux blond au reflet brunie étais relevé d'une broche argenté, faisant ressortir ses yeux vert.

? – Tu as raison Lionelsso, espérons qu'on pourra rester le plus longtemps possible

Lionelsso – Et j'ai une surprise pour toi, Maria !

Il prit les clés en indiquant au chauffeur du camion de commencer à rentrer les cartons de déménagement. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison tous les deux. La jeune fille monta à l'étage et vis une grande chambre à lit deux places.

Maria – Je prends cette chambre !

Lionelsso – Moi celle d'à côté. Maria, regarde à la salle à manger, c'est ta surprise !

Maria descendit en vitesse les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger.

Maria – HAAA ! IL Y A UN PIANO !

Lionelsso – Doucement ! Coeura dort toujours ?

Maria – Comme un bébé !

Lionelsso – Bon, allons-nous inscrirent au lycée de cette ville.

Ils prirent leurs sacs et sortirent. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au grilles d'un grand bâtiment.

Xxxxxxxxx

Revenons à nos deux tourtereaux, ils sont arrivés pile à la sonnerie pour le cours de mathématique, une matière que Sakura détesté alors que c'était tous le contraire de son petit ami.

Sakura – Je n'y arrive pas…

A côté d'elle, Tiffany, notre jeune styliste qui étais légèrement déçus de ne plus faire de costume pour sa meilleure amie, émis un petit rire.

Tiffany – Courage ma Sakura, il faut juste travailler un peu plus !

Sakura hocha positivement la tête, quand la sonnerie retentit pour la récréation. Tout le monde sortit. Le petit gang composé de Sakura, Stéphanie, Nadine, Sonia, Lionel et Yvan, était assis sous le cerisier en fleur de la cour, discutant dans la joie et la bonne humeur de leur année scolaire où ils étaient une fois de plus tous ensemble.

Lionel – Hé ! Regardez aux grilles ! Les deux jeunes qui veulent rentrés dans l'établissement !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir les deux jeunes adolescents, qui n'était d'autre que Maria et Lionelsso. Maria étais accrochée au bras de son ami et elle tremblait légèrement.

Sonia – La jeune fille n'a pas l'air très rassurée…

Tiffany – Je suis d'accord. Vous croyez qu'ils sont nouveaux ?

Yvan – Possible ! Allons voir !

Ils se lèvent tous pour se diriger vers les deux concernés. Maria étais en trains d'arracher le bras de Lionelsso tellement elle avait peur.

Lionelsso – Maria, tu me fais mal !

Maria – Désolé….

Elle le lâcha avant de s'apercevoir que le groupe d'ami vienne à leurs rencontres. Elle se glissa dans son dos pour se cacher et sortie juste la tête.

Sakura – Bonjour, je suis Sakura ! Vous êtes nouveaux ?

Lionelsso – Oui, nous venons juste d'emménager ici. Je suis Lionelsso et celle qui se cache derrière moi, c'est Maria.

Tiffany – Enchantée, moi c'est Tiffany. Voici Sonia, Sandrine, Yvan, Stéphanie, Nadine et Lionel.

Lionelsso – Enchanté ! Maria, dit quelque chose, ils vont croire que tu es muette !

La jeune fille lui donna un coup dans les côtes puis sorti de derrière lui en souriant

Maria – Enchantée !

Lionelsso – Tu es folle ! Je t'aide et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

Maria – Désolé Lionelsso…

Lionelsso – On oublie !

Lionel – Vous êtes frère et sœur ?

Lionelsso – Non juste amis, même si je traite Maria comme ma petite sœur. Bon on doit vous laissez, nous devons aller voir le directeur.

Sakura – On se voit plus tard !

Maria/Lionelsso – D'accord !

Le temps que le petit groupe retourne en classe, Maria et Lionelsso partirent vers l'entrée du lycée de Tomoeda.

Lionelsso – Ils sont gentils, tu ne trouves pas ?

Maria – Si mais n'oublie pas ce qu'il nous est arrivés dans les écoles précédentes…

Lionelsso – Ne m'en reparle pas maintenant s'il te plaît ! On en discutera après…..

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien et baissa même la tête. Arriver devant le bureau du directeur, ils présentèrent leurs dossiers.

Directeur – Vous êtres orphelins ?

Lionelsso – Oui ! Mais nous désirons que ce passage reste secret, même pour les professeurs !

Directeur – Je vois ! Bien, vous intégrerez votre classe demain, pour huit heures !

Les deux jeune gens sortirent du bureau puis du lycée pour partirent vers chez eux.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sakura et les autres sortirent, eux aussi, de leurs cours avec Monsieur Térada, qui avait été transféré au lycée. Devant la grille, ils se séparèrent. Sakura, Lionel, Stéphanie et Tiffany partirent d'un côté et le reste du groupe de l'autre.

Stéphanie – Ils ont l'air gentils les deux nouveaux, tu ne trouves pas Lionel ?

Lionel – Si très ! J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ce Lionelsso…

Tiffany – Et moi sur Maria, elle est si mystérieuse mais elle n'égalera jamais ma Sakura.

Celle-ci rougie légèrement. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des cris au parc du pingouin. Ils se cachèrent dans les buissons pour découvrir Maria et Lionelsso.

Lionelsso – TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON EN PARLE !

Maria – Désolé…. Mais j'ai peur…

Lionelsso – TU CROIS QUOI ! MOI AUSSI !

Maria – Arrête de crier, tu me fais peur ! je n'y suis pour rien !

Lionelsso – HA BON ? LA PLUS PART DES ECOLES QUE NOUS AVONS DÛ QUITTER ? C'ETAIS PAS TA FAUTE !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, elle savait à qu'elle point c'était un sujet sensible mais elle n'imaginer pas qu'il irais jusque là.

Maria – Alors, je suis un fardeau pour toi ? JE SUIS QU'UN FARDEAU !

Puis elle partit en courant. Lionelsso frappa violement l'arbre à côté de lui.

Lionelsso – Et merde ! QU'es qui met passé par la tête ?

Lionel – Tu as parlé sans réfléchir !

Les filles et Lionel sortirent des buissons, Lionelsso se retourna vers eux.

Lionelsso – Vous devez me prendre pour le plus grand des cons…

Lionel – Non, enfin si tu nous explique on comprendra

Lionelsso – pas maintenant, je dois retrouver Maria le plus vite possible… Elle est fragile et s'il lui arrive malheur, je ne me pardonnerais jamais….

Tiffany – On va t'aider ! N'es pas les amis ?

Stéphanie – Oui !

Lionelsso – Merci beaucoup.. Passons d'abord chez moi pour voir si elle n'est pas rentrée.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la rue où vis Sakura et Lionel mais aussi Maria et Lionel. Celui-ci avais les mains dans ses poches et marchais d'un pas décidé vers sa nouvelle maison.

Sakura – Attend ! Vous êtes mes nouveaux voisins !

Lionelsso – Il parait !

Lionelsso invita Sakura et les autres à rentrer. Il fit le tour de la maison pour la chercher mais rien. Dans la chambre de Maria, une petite fille haute comme une pomme et ailée sautait suis le lit de Maria.

Lionelsso – Coeura arrête de sauter sur le lit de Maria et aide moi. Maria, c'est enfuit par ma faute….

Coeura – Quoi ? Elle n'est pas rentrée en tous cas ! Je vais faire un tour en ville pour la repérer.

Elle sortit au côté de Lionelsso et passa devant le groupe d'amis qui ne la remarqua même pas. Elle s'arrêta devant Lionel pour lui tirer la langue.

Coeura – J'aime ce sort, on ne me voit même pas !

Lionel – Je ressens une présence magique, pas toi, Sakura ?

Sakura – Oui, je la sens aussi !

Coeura – Impossible ! Ce sont des magiciens !

Puis elle s'enfuit. Lionelsso, qui avait entendu Coeura, se méfia. Maria est peut-être en danger. Ils firent deux groups pour couvrir plus de surface, un groupe de garçons et un de filles.

Xxxxxxxxx

Maria étais sur un immeuble, assis, en pleure. Elel ne vit pas le jeune garçon, aux cheveux brun avec des reflets bleuté et aux yeux bleus, s'approcher d'elle.

? – Bonjour petite Chasseuse de carte de Cœur La !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture a tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 2 : Une étrange découverte

Maria se retourna et lui fit face. Elle retira sa clé de son cou et invoqua

Maria – Clé, apparaît, c'est moi, Maria, Chasseuse de cartes de Cœur La, qui te le demande. Donne-moi ton pouvoir maintenant !

La clé se transforma en un magnifique sceptre avec un cœur transpercé d'une flèche. Comparé à Sakura, ses habilles changèrent aussi, une magnifique robe blanche bouffante couverte de fine dentelle rose apparus accompagnés d'un pantalon qui la couvre uniquement la jambe gauche, des ballerines et un ruban qui lui entoure la jambe droite. Un masque avec des petits rubans, volant au vent, se posa délicatement sur son visage.

Maria - Par les quatre cadeaux des cinq ombres, le ruban, le grelot, la fiole et la plume.

Un ruban dans ses cheveux et sur son sceptre, un grelot autour du poignet, une fiole autour de la taille et une plume dans ses cheveux, qui était lâchés. Le jeune homme sourit.

? – T'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal !

Maria – C'est ce qu'on me dit à chaque fois, et pourtant… Qui es-tu ?

? – Je suis Antony, la réincarnation de Clow Reed !

Maria – Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

Anthony – C'est elle-même qui me la dit !

Maria – Impossible ! Et si c'est vrai on va voir ça tout de suite.

Elle sortit une carte du petit sac qui était accroché lors de sa transformation

Maria – WINDY, aide moi MAINTENANT !

La carte du vent apparu devant Maria, elle est un peu près comme la carte du vent de Sakura. Elle attaqua Anthony qui recula face à la force magique qu'elle produisait, jusqu'à qu'il décide de faire apparaître son sceptre.

Maria – C'est bon Windy, il m'a convaincu, reprend ta forme originale.

Windy réapparu en carte pour aller se poser dans la main de Maria. Anthony leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Anthony – Qu'es qui t'a convaincu ?

Maria – Ton sceptre, Clow a le même donc j'en conclu que tu ne m'as pas menti et ton aura est bon. Que ne veux-tu ?

Anthony fis disparaître son sceptre et avança vers Maria, qui s'est remis assis, vers le paysage d'une ville endormie, sur le bord du muret. Il se mit assis à côté d'elle.

Anthony – Tu as l'air inquiet ? Tu as pleuré ?

Maria – Tout juste ! Si tu es ici alors la maîtresse des cartes de Clow aussi je suppose…

Anthony – Exacte, tu sais qui c'est ?

Maria – J'ai ma petite idée… Tu vas lui dire ?

Anthony – Non, je vais attendre…. Tu as beaucoup évolué depuis que tu as commencés, ça fait combien de temps ?

Maria – Prêt de 5 ans que je chasse ! En 5 ans on acquière de l'expérience…

Anthony – Et surtout de la popularité !

Maria – Je ne suis pas populaire, j'ai juste mis K.O. plus d'une centaine de magicien…

Anthony – Tu as gagné des « bonus » on va dire…

Maria – Tu parles des cadeaux des ombres ? Ouais c'est grâce à ça…

Anthony – Heureusement, qu'il y a tes gardiens !

Maria – Ouais mais…

La jeune fille regard la ville, le regard dans le vide pensant à la dispute avec Lionelsso

Anthony - Je sais qu'ils ont inquiets et qu'ils te cherchent partout. Bon, je m'en vais… Bonne chance pour capturer tes cinq dernières cartes et ton cadeau finale d'ombre. Tu as de grand pouvoir, plus grand que la maîtresse des cartes quand elle chassait. Courage, Maria, Chasseuse de Cartes.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière bleuté. Maria rangea son sceptre et repris ses habilles normaux.

Maria – Courage, Maria, Chasseuse de Carte de Cœur La….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Lionelsso n'avait pas remarqué que son bracelet brillé. C'est Lionel qui sent aperçu et lui fit remarquer.

Lionel – C'est normal que ton bracelet brille ?

Lionelsso le vit et dit un juron mentalement, à chaque fois que Maria, Coeura ou encore Lionelsso utiliser la magie, la pierre correspondante à celui-ci brillait. Maria a un petit cœur, Coeura une petite fleur et Lionelsso, une goutte d'eau. Et comme par hasard, c'est le petit cœur qui brillait. Ce bracelet, les trois amis avaient les même, ils ont été offert par un magicien que Maria avait battu lors d'un duel.

Lionelsso – Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, continuons…

La perle s'arrêta de briller, signe que Maria n'utilisait plus sa magie, ce qui rendait plus nerveux Lionelsso. Ils croisèrent Anthony au coin de la rue.

Lionel – Salut Anthony !

Anthony – Salut Lionel ! Je suis pressé, on se reverra un de ses jours.

Puis il partit en courant.

Lionel – Il me cache quelque chose… Il est sorti de quel bâtiment ?

Lionelsso – Celui-là ! C'est quoi ce bâtiment ?

Lionel – Si je m'en souviens bien, ce bâtiment est à l'abandon… Il dévoile aussi la plus belle vue de tout Tomoeda…

Lionelsso leva les yeux vers le ciel, vis une silhouette. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il gravit les escaliers suivit de Lionel. Ensemble, ils montèrent les quinze étages à pieds. Arrivé en haut, ils virent Maria, regardant le ciel avec le sourire aux lèvres. Lionelsso s'approcha doucement et l'enveloppa dans ses bras par derrière. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et balança de droite à gauche pour le bercer.

Lionelsso – Je suis désolé, Maria. Je m'excuse du fond du cœur

Maria – Je ne t'en veux plus, j'ai étais trop loin aussi. Pardonne-moi.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui glisser un message, qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Ce qui rendu Lionel assez méfiant.

Lionelsso – Sakura et Lionel sont des magiciens…

Elle se leva et lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'elle s'en doutait, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lionelsso. Son amie avait toujours réussi à avoir un train d'avance sur lui, comme tous ce qui concerne la magie. Maria se posta devant Lionel.

Maria – Merci Lionel !

Lionel – On est amis ?

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra pour conclure leurs accords. Lionelsso mis sa main sur l'épaule de Maria, ils redescendirent le bâtiment. EN bas, Sakura, Tiffany et Stéphanie attendirent avec impatience. Quand Sakura vis Lionel elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

Tiffany – Vous allez bien ?

Maria – Oui mais qui vous a dit que l'on se trouvés ici ?

Stéphanie – C'est Anthony, il nous a dit d'aller voir à ce bâtiment.

Maria, Lionelsso et Lionel sourirent pour les remercier et rentrèrent tous chez eux. Tiffany et Stéphanie prirent la voiture pour la grande demeure de la meilleure amie de Sakura. Arrivé tous chez eux, Maria et Lionelsso dirent au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis puis rentrèrent. Lionel raccompagna Sakura chez elle, celle-ci en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lionel – Je t'aime mon Bébé !

Sakura – Je t'aime mon Ange !

Lionel – Saku ?

Sakura – Oui ?

Lionel – Tu ne trouves pas que les nouveaux sont… assez… étranges ?

Sakura – Je pense pareil… On verra demain…. Bonne nuit, je t'aime !

Lionel – Je t'aime aussi ! Bonne nuit…

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés vers leurs maisons. Sakura dîna tranquillement en se remémorant les paroles d'Anthony

 **Début Flash-Back**

Les trois filles cherchées continuellement Maria, mais il n'y avait aucune traces de celle-ci. AU coin d'une rue, elles rencontrèrent Anthony, qui étaient assis sur un banc du parc. Sakura s'approcha de lui, celui-ci leva la tête et lui décrocha son plus beau sourire.

Anthony – Ma petite Sakura, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Attend, laisse-moi, deviner, tu es à la recherche d'une jeune fille, n'es pas ?

Sakura – Comment tu l'as su ?

Anthony – Facile ! Mais connais-tu la vérité cachée sous l'illusion ?

Stéphanie – C'est quoi cette expression incompréhensible ?

Anthony – Patience les filles…

Tiffany – Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

Anthony leva la tête vers la jeune chanteuse et rougit légèrement. Oui, notre petit Anthony est amoureux de Tiffany.

Anthony – Elle est en haut du bâtiment abandonné qui dévoile la meilleure vue sur Tomoeda, du côté des garçons

Stéphanie – Merci Anthony

Elles repartirent en courant vers le point indiqué

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Sakura sortie de table, en n'oubliant pas de prendre une friandise à son Kéro. Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle déposa le repas de son gardien et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Kéro – MERCI PITCHOUNE !

Sa maitresse ne lui répondit pas car elle était endormit profondément. Kéro attrapa sa couverture et l'étends sur la jeune fille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la maison voisine, Maria étais sur le piano, jouant une jolie partition qui appartenait à sa mère, elle était pianiste renommé, surnommée l'Inconnue. Des larmes menacés de couler sur ses joues pendant que ses doigts tapés légèrement sur les touches de l'instrument. A la fin de la chanson, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Lionelsso – Ne pleure pas, ma chérie, s'il te plaît…

Maria sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce.

Maria – Je t'avais pas entendu, cette chanson me rappel tant de souvenir, Lio…

Le jeune homme vient s'installer à côté d'elle, jouant avec les touches doucement.

Lionelsso – Comment tu savais que Sakura et Lionel sont des magiciens ?

Maria – Leurs auras, ils la cachent mais pas assez ! Nous, on a un bouclier et Coeura est invisible à leurs yeux. Et toi ? Comment l'as su ?

Lionelsso – Coeura est passé devant eux et ils ont sentis sa présence magique…

Maria – Temps pis…. J'ai rencontré la réincarnation de Clow Reed, il est gentil mais la maîtresse des cartes… Je ne sais pas… SI elle voulait mes cartes ? Si elle voulait devenir plus forte ? Si elle me prend tous, je n'aurais pas la force d'avouer ma défaite, cela fait près de 5 ans que je chasse et personne ne s'est mis en travers de mon chemin….

Lionelsso – Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai et je suis ton gardien. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, promis !

Maria se réfugie dans ses bras pour pleurer en toute protection

Maria – J'ai si peur… Merci Lionelsso !

Coeura – Et moi ? Je suis là, je te protègerai aussi car je t'aime Maria et que je suis ta gardienne !

La jeune fille attrapa Coeura et le serra dans ses bras pour la remercier.

Coeura – Je peux venir avec vous à l'école demain ? Je vais cacher mon aura ! S'il te plait !

Lionelsso – D'accord mais tu seras sage

Coeura – Promis et toi, Maria ?

La petite chasseuse c'était endormi dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, la couvris et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Coeura – Tu ne dors pas avec elle ?

Lionelsso – Tu connais le rituel du premier jour, chacun dort dans sa chambre, c'est la règle !

Coeura – Tu sais que c'est impossible pour Maria….

Lionelsso – Je sais…

Coeura – Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien… Laisse ta porte ouvert, cela évitera que tu la prennes dans la figure comme la dernière fois….

Lionelsso – Très drôle….

Puis ils partirent se coucher mais le jeune homme ne s'endormis pas, veillant à que rien n'arrive à son amie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Sakura faisait un rêve bien étrange. Elle était en haut d'un immeuble, son sceptre à la main. A ses côtés, Yué et Kérobéro sous leurs formes normales. Devant elle, trois silhouettes à gauche un ange comme Yué mais un peu plus petit, portant un masque. Au centre, une jeune fille en robe tenant un sceptre à la main et ayant un masque à ruban volant au vent et en fin à droite, un petit ange en robe qui portait un petit masque, elle aussi. Elle voulait s'avancer pour voir leurs visages mais une main l'en empêche.

? – Quand la vérité fusera, es que l'amitié naîtra ou la haine nous aveuglera ?

Sakura – Qui es-tu ?

La voix émis un petit rire suivit par deux autres voix. Tous d'un coup, une ombre apparu derrière les trois silhouettes.

Sakura – Qu'es que c'est ?

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, une aura l'avait réveillé. Elle sauta hors de son lit.

Sakura – Clé du seau sacré que recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te sommes de révéler ta vrai nature, moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte… Je te l'ordonne !

Son sceptre rose apparu, elle sortit une carte et la jeta en l'air

Sakura – FLY !

Deux magnifiques ailes d'ange apparurent dans son dos et elle sortit par la fenêtre. Pour aller toquer à celle de Lionel qui avait aussi senti cette aura. Elle se posa dans sa chambre.

Lionel – Tu la sentie aussi ?

Sakura – Oui ! C'est une carte ? Impossible, je les aient tous….

Lionel – Je ne sais pas… Allons voir !

Sakura reprit la carte mais changea la formule

Sakura – FLY ! Qu'apparaissent deux ailes sur mon sceptre pour voler dans le ciel avec Lionel !

Les deux ailes apparurent sur son sceptre et les deux amoureux sortirent de la maison pour se diriger vers l'attraction magique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos trois amis avaient, eux aussi, ressentis l'aura magique mais Lionelsso étais occupé à réconforté Maria, qui en pleure dans un coin de sa chambre.

 **Début Flash-Back**

Cela faisait onze ans que Maria faisait le même rêve mais il venait de plus en plus précis, il ralentissait vers les moments désagréables. Cette nuit-là, Maria, ce vis à l'âge de quatre ans. Lionelsso à ses côtés, le petit garçon avait alors cinq ans. La petite Maria était en pleure, un homme la tenait par les cheveux en la menaçant avec son couteau. Lionelsso étais tenu par un autre homme.

Lionelsso – MARIA ! LÂCHEZ-LA !

Il se débattait, hurlait, chaque parole frappée le cœur de la petite fille comme celui de la jeune fille aujourd'hui mais il ne le lâchait pas. Devant la jeune fille, ses parents attachaient, en sang, et les parents de Lionelsso dans le même état mais sa mère était inconsciente, du sang coulait de sa gorge signe qu'elle était morte. Un autre homme passe derrière eux et menaça sa mère d'un couteau tranchant.

Homme – Quelque chose à dire à ta fille, avant que tu meures ?

Marianne (Mère de Maria) – Calme toi ma chérie ! Lionelsso, promet moi de la protéger, s'il te plaît…

Lionelsso – Je vous le promets…

Marianne – Puis-je enlacer ma petite fille une dernière fois ?

Homme – Comme c'est mignon

Il fait signe à l'homme qui tenait Maria de la lâcher et celle-ci couru dans les bras de sa maman. Marianne lui tendit un collier composé de trois cœurs avec trois initiales. Ce sont leurs trois initiales, Maria, Marianne et Robin, le père de Maria.

Marianne – Garde le… Il te protègera…

L'homme attrapa Maria pour la retirer des bras protecteur de sa mère

Maria – MAMAN !

Homme – Regarde bien, Maria !

Il émit un petit rire et sans aucun regret tua la mère de Maria

Maria se réveilla en criant et en pleure

Maria – MAMAN ! NON !

C'est là que Coeura et Lionelsso déboulèrent dans la chambre de Maria, qui étais en pleure dans un coin de sa chambre, tenant son collier entre ses fines mains

Lionelsso – Maria… Chérie, calme toi, je suis là…

Coeura – Lionelsso, je sens une aura de carte…

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Lionelsso l'avais, évidement, senti aussi, il secoua Maria pour lui remettre les idées en places.

Lionelsso – Maria reprend toi, je suis là, je te protègerai mais là, il y a une carte. Il faut y aller….

Maria – Je ne veux pas…

Lionelsso – Quoi ? Où est passé la Maria qui disait à tous prix les avoir toutes, elle est où ?

Maria – Tu as raison… Je vais me reprendre ! Merci Lionelsso !

Coeura – Vite, je sens des auras se rapprocher de la carte !

Lionelsso – La maitresse des cartes ! Maria !

Maria se releva, sécha ses larmes et remis son pendentif dans son haut. Elle prit sa clé autour de son cou et invoqua.

Maria – Clé apparait, c'est moi, Maria, Chasseuse de carte de Cœur La, qui te le demande. Donne-moi tes pouvoirs, MAINTENANT !

La clé se transforma en un magnifique sceptre, comme la dernière fois. Son pyjama fut changé par sa robe bouffante a dentelle rose, son pantalon sur sa jambe gauche, les ruban à droite et ses ballerine. Il ne manque plus que son masque qui se posa sur son visage telle une caresse. Elle était aussi belle que la dernière fois, ses cheveux lâchés et légèrement bouclés à l'anglaise.

Lionelsso – CHANGEMENT !

Les vêtements de Lionelsso laissèrent la place à une magnifique tenue version chinoise mais avec pour motif des nuages et des éclairs, ainsi que quelques boutons argentés. Comme Maria, un petit masque bleu apparus et lui recouvrit le visage. Pour finir, les ailes d'ange firent aussi leurs apparitions.

Coeura – CHANGEMENT !

Pour le petit ange, seul un masque rouge en fine dentelle accompagné de ruban apparus et sa robe se couvera de fleurs et de plantes.

Lionelsso/Maria/Coeura – Par les quatre cadeaux des cinq ombres, le ruban, le grelot, la plume et la fiole.

Les quatre cadeaux apparus sur nos trois amis.

Maria – Parfait, on y va !

Sans invoquer, ce qui montre son niveau de magie, deux ailes apparurent dans son dos et ils sortirent par la fenêtre.

Les deux amoureux étaient arrivés sur les mieux de l'intensité magique, ils regardaient autour mais rien. Pendant ce temps, Maria, Lionelsso et Coeura atterrirent dans un arbre. Dans cet arbre, ils voyaient Sakura et Lionel chercher la carte.

Maria – C'est donc elle la maîtresse de carte…. Occupez-les mais ne vous faites pas voir ! Moi, je vais chasser !

Elle ne le redit pas deux fois, ils s'envolèrent pour atterrir dans un arbre plus loin.

Lionelsso – Pluies, torrents, tempêtes, déchainez-vous !

Les nuages apparurent dans le ciel et un torrent de pluies et d'éclairs se déchaîna sur Sakura et Lionel

Sakura – HAAAA ! Ça vient d'où ?

Lionel – Aucune idée mais reste pas là, je m'en occupe. Dieu du vent et de la foudre, aidez-moi !

Lionel combattait avec ardeur la tempête. Sakura couru se réfugier à l'abri

Coeura – Pauvre chou, elle va être mouillée. Fleurs, arbres et racines, attrapez-là !

Les racines sortirent du sol et attaquèrent Sakura

Sakura – HAAAA ! CARTE DE L'EPEE !

Son magnifique sceptre se transforma en épée avec les qualités d'une escrimeuse professionnelle. Elle coupa les liens mais plus elle en coupe, plus il y en a.

Pendant ce temps, Maria souriait dans son arbre puis décida de descendre pour capturer la carte de Cœur La. Elle se rapprocha de la fontaine, remarquant un mouvement inhabituel dans l'eau et elle sourit.

Maria – Trouvé ! Carte sort de ta cachette, maintenant !

Un dragon d'eau apparu dans les airs

Maria – Trop styler cette carte, j'adore !

Elle recula de quelque pas pour se cogner à une autre personne. Quand elle se retourne, elle vit Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Reed.

Maria – Toi ? Mais qu'es que tu fou là ?

Anthony – Ravis aussi de te revoir, Maria

Maria – Mais ne reste pas là !

Trop tard, le dragon d'eau attaqua Anthony, Maria eu juste le temps de le pousser dans un buisson pour éviter qu'il soit blessé.

Maria – Reste là, comprit ?

Il lui fit signe de la tête en guise de réponse, il n'allait pas s'en mêler autrement il allait s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille. Il avait remarqué, que la jeune fille n'étais plus la même quand elle chassait, la jeune chasseuse sage, triste et fébrile devient une jeune femme déterminé et autoritaire. Maria se replaça devant le dragon d'eau, lui faisant face. Elle sortit deux cartes de sa sacoche pour les jeter en l'air.

Maria – THE SWORD et THE FREEZE, associations !

La carte de l'épée et de glace se mirent à travailler ensemble pour former une magnifique épée de glace. Ces différentes associations que Maria pouvait faire, ne révéler qu'une chose, son immense pouvoir. Ses ailes apparurent dans son dos, s'envolant dans les aires et tenant son épée à deux mains et transperça le dragon. Quand la jeune fille se posa par terre, le dragon se glaça petit à petit par lui-même. Maria repris son sceptre, faisant quelques figures de majorette et le dirigea vers le dragon.

Maria – Carte, reprend ta forme originale, MAINTENANT !

La glace se brisa et le dragon d'eau se métamorphosa en carte pour se poser dans la main de la chasseuse. Celle-ci l'apprécie et la range avec les autres.

Anthony – Trop fort, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça !

Maria – Dit ça à la maitresse des cartes et je t'étrangle. Et puis seule les cartes de Cœur La peut le faire. Tu as failli faire tous rater, si je ne l'avais pas attrapé, tu ne serais plus de ce monde !

Anthony recula de quelques pas, une lumière éclaira le corps de celui-ci pour se transformer en Clow Reed

Clow Reed – (Sur un ton ironique) Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ma réincarnation, Maria !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le Chapitre 3 ! Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires **:D**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3 : Des amitiés indestructibles

Maria – (En sautant dans ses bras) Clow ! Comment tu vas ?

Clow Reed – Bien et toi ? Un carte de plus, plus que quatre !

Maria – Oui et une ombre, je vais y arriver

? – Evidement, je l'ai toujours su !

Maria – Cœur ! Tu es là aussi ? Je suis trop contente ! Je ne peux toujours pas te toucher ?

Cœur La – Non désolé…

Maria – Attend, regarde…

Elle s'approcha de Clow Reed, qu'elle pouvait toucher par rapport à Cœur La et lui fit deux bisous sur chaque joues.

Maria – Voilà, Clow t'en fera un qui viendra de moi !

Clow Reed – Tu es maligne toi !

Cœur La – Oui, nous qui t'avons aidés depuis le début, on commence à te connaître

Maria – Vous êtes comme des parents pour moi !

Ils entendirent des voix et des pas, ce qui les fit sursauter.

Cœur La – Vite, quelqu'un arrive ! Bisous, Maria, à la prochaine

Puis elle disparue, Clow Reed repris son apparence d'Anthony mais évanoui

Lionelsso – Maria, vite !

Maria – Premier cadeau des ombres, ruban attache Anthony et monte le à mes amis

Un ruban rose sortie des habits de Maria pour attacher Anthony, il s'entoura à une branche et tira Anthony pour le cacher. Maria pris la main de Lionelsso pour l'aider à grimper dans l'arbre. Lionelsso voulais enlacer Maria mais celle-ci refusa, préférant regarder le spectacle. Effectivement, Sakura et Lionel débarquèrent en furie devant l'arbre.

Lionelsso – (En chuchotant) Quatrième cadeau des ombres, fiole répand ta vapeur pour nous cacher

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de vapeur devant les yeux de leurs amis

Lionel – Saku ? Tu ressens ? C'est la même aura que chez Maria et Lionelsso…

Sakura – Oui je le sens, elle vient de l'arbre !

Maria se retourna vers Coeura, elle la prit dans ses bras et étendit son bouclier pour cacher son aura. Ce qui déstabilisa la Maitresse des cartes et le descendant de Clow

Sakura – On rentre, vaux mieux, je vais en parler à Kéro !

Lionel – Oui, je viens avec toi !

Les ailes de Fly réapparurent sur le sceptre de Sakura et elle dégringola dans le ciel au côté de Lionel. Le nuage de vapeur s'évapora, Coeura en profita pour remercier Maria. Celle-ci lui en crée un avec The Shield, car elle était sans protection donc vulnérable.

Maria – Ramenons la réincarnation de Clow chez lui et rentrons.

Lionelsso – D'accord, premier cadeau des ombres, ruban forme un filet.

Une fois le filet formé et Maria y déposa Anthony. Nos deux amis prirent chacun les extrémités et s'envolèrent. Devant chez Anthony, Samantha leurs ouvrit la porte.

Samantha – Merci d'avoir ramené Anthony….

Maria – De rien, tu es Samantha je suppose…. Ravis, je suis Maria, voici Lionelsso et Coeura

Samantha – Moi de même ! Tous c'est bien passé ?

Maria – On peut dire ça…. Quand Anthony se réveilla dit lui qu'il devrait éviter de se mettre sur mon chemin lorsque je chasse. Je ne suis pas Sakura, mes gardiens sont là, toujours avec moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance mais je chasse qu'avec ceux en qui j'ai une confiance ultime. Si Anthony a quelque chose à me demander qu'il le fasse. Merci Samantha et Bonne nuit !

Samantha – Bien, je ferai passer. Bonne nuit à vous aussi

Les ailes d'ange réapparurent dans le dos de Maria, qui s'envola entre ses deux amis.

Maria – Encore une chose, merci de garder le secret pour mes amis et moi. Je préfère révéler tous cela moi-même.

Samantha – Parfait !

Ils reprirent leurs chemins jusqu'à chez eux. Lionelsso et Coeura passèrent par la fenêtre quand Maria remarqua de la lumière chez Sakura. Elle eut un léger sourire sadique.

Lionelsso – Princesse ? Tu viens ?

Maria – Attends, je reviens !

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et fila vers la maison de Sakura.

Maria – Quatrième cadeau des ombres, fiole reprend ta vapeur et cache moi.

La vapeur s'enveloppa pour la cacher aux yeux de tous. Elle se glissa devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura, où elle vit celle-ci, Lionel et les deux gardiens discuter.

Sakura – Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait rien ni personne

Yué – Vous avez rien ressenti ?

Lionel – Si, une aura, même plusieurs fois mais elle avait disparus peu de temps après… On aurait dit la même qu'on avait déjà ressenti chez les deux nouveaux…

Kéro – Quels nouveaux ?

Sakura – Ils habitent à côté, on les a rencontrés au lycée ce matin. Ils sont nouveaux dans le quartier mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le connaissait déjà…. Tu crois qu'ils sont impliqués là-dedans ?

Yué – Aucune idée mais on ne sait jamais…

Yué se retourne vers la fenêtre, là ou Maria étais perchée.

Kéro – Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Yué – Non, une impression mais rien de grave. Bon, rentrons ce coucher, on verra demain

Yué prit Lionel, après que celui-ci embrassa sa copine et passèrent par la fenêtre. Sakura se retourna vers Kéro

Kéro – Un nouveau danger ?

Sakura – Je n'espère pas… Bonne nuit, Kéro, dort bien !

Kéro – Toi aussi, pitchoune

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria rentra chez elle aussi. Lionelsso étais à la fenêtre, l'attendant les bras ouvert pour la réceptionner. Elle atterrit dans ses bras, qu'ils serrèrent contre elle. Il la berça doucement, le sceptre et les habilles de Maria retournèrent à leurs apparences normaux.

Lionelsso – Je peux te poser une question ?

Maria – Je t'écoute ?

Lionelsso – Pourquoi tu es aussi quand tu es en pleine chasse ?

Maria – Quand j'ai ma magie, je me sens libre, remonter à bloc. Je repense à tous ce que j'aurais pu faire si je les avais quand on était petits. J'aurai pu sauver nos parents et même plus. Je me sens comme une jeune fille forte et pas celle que je suis réellement… Tu comprends ?

Il la serra dans ses bras un peu plus fort pour l'attirer vers son lit. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux.

Lionelsso – Oui, je comprends…

Les deux amis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme chaque nuit depuis onze ans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le matin, Sakura émergea de son sommeil en douceur. Quand elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, elle hurla qu'elle était en retard. Comme tous les matins. Elle descendit en vitesse les escaliers, sous les insultes de son frère.

Thomas – Tu es encore en retard, Petit Monstre

Sakura – THOMAS ! Vite, je suis en retard !

Elle sortit de chez elle avec son déjeuner, pour voir Lionel qui l'attendait devant sa maison.

Lionel – Bonjour mon cœur !

Sakura – Bonjour mon chéri, vite on va être en retard !

Ils prirent le chemin main dans la main quand…

Lionelsso – VITE MARIA, ON EST SUPER A LA BOURRE !

Maria – J'ARRIVE !

Les amoureux se retournèrent pour voir Maria et Lionelsso courir vers eux.

Sakura – Bonjour tous les deux ! Le réveil qui n'a pas sonné ?

Lionelsso – Salut ! Non, on est debout depuis 6h30 du matin, mais on a eu des problèmes avec nos cartons.

Lionel – Je connais ça, bon on se dépêche !

Ils coururent tous les quatre jusqu'au lycée, ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Maria et Lionelsso attendirent le directeur devant la salle de classe. Sakura et Lionel rentrèrent dans la classe.

Tiffany – Pile à l'heure, comme toujours !

Stéphanie – Vous allez vraiment finir par être en retard, un jour !

Sakura – Désolé, j'ai dû mal avec les réveils

Le professeur arriva au même moment, réclament le silence.

M. Térada – Calmez-vous et assoyez-vous !

On frappa à la porte à ce moment précis. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le directeur du lycée.

Directeur – Bonjour, j'aimerais vous présentez deux nouveaux élèves qui vont rejoindre votre classe. Vous pouvez entrer !

Maria et Lionelsso firent leurs entrées. Lionelsso sûr de lui et Maria un peu effrayé. Même si ce n'est pas leurs premières rentrées, Maria avait toujours peur des nouveaux visages, des nouveaux regards et des remarques ? C'est aussi pour cette raison, qu'il faisait croire qu'il n'était pas orphelin. Dans les autres écoles, Maria avais été critiqué plusieurs fois pour cette raisons, et aussi car elle était toujours avec Lionelsso, qu'elle considérait comme son protecteur. Même si cela ne serai pas le cas dans d'autre établissement, ils préférés rester vigilant, les personnes pouvaient être méchantes quand ils le voulaient.

Directeur – Présentez-vous !

Lionelsso – Je m'appelle Lionelsso Kosame

Maria – Je suis Maria Konayuki

Directeur – Bon, Mademoiselle Konayuki, vous, vous installerez devant Mademoiselle Kinomoto

Sakura se leva quand elle entendit son nom retentir. Maria descendit de l'estrade pour s'installer à sa nouvelle place.

Directeur – Bien, et vous, Monsieur Kosame, vous irez devant Mademoiselle Daidoji

Ce fût le tour de Tiffany de se lever, Lionelsso imita Maria et pris place à son pupitre.

Directeur – Parfait, travaillez bien !

Puis il sortit. Maria sortit ses affaires pour commencer à travailler, imitant Lionelsso qui avait sorti lui aussi ses affaires. Les cours passèrent tranquillement. Sakura remarqua que Maria comme Lionelsso, ne montraient aucun signe de retard, elle en fût impressionnée tous comme Lionel. La sonnerie de midi retentie, ils rangèrent tous les affaires pour sortirent. Maria et Lionelsso sortirent les premiers en riant de bon cœur.

Sakura – Maria, Lionelsso ! Venez manger avec nous !

Lionelsso – On arrive !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cerisier en fleur pour déjeuner. Ils riaient tous de bon cœur sauf Maria qui étais ailleurs, elle pensait toujours à la même chose… A ce qui lui est arrivé, à elle et Lionelsso, quand ils étaient petits. Pourquoi ils étaient encore en vies ? Pleins de questions tournées dans sa tête, elle pouvait en devenir folle. Mais elle a résisté grâce à Lionelsso, son meilleur ami.

Lionel – Maria ? Tu nous écoutes ?

Maria – Désolé… J'étais dans mes pensées…

Lionel – On se demandait avec Sakura, comment ça se fait que vous n'avez aucun signe de retard ?

Lionelsso – Maria et moi avons beaucoup voyagés et dans beaucoup de pays différents. Je connais environ sept langues que je parle et écris couramment.

Maria – Et moi, plus d'une dizaine, même si nous avons toujours étaient ensemble, j'ai appris ses langues avec ma mère, qui les parlaient. Lionelsso et Moi avons été dans les meilleures écoles au monde donc nous avons de l'avance. Enfin un peu…

Sakura, tous comme les filles et Lionel, étaient impressionnés par les talents de Maria et Lionelsso.

Stéphanie – Dites, un nouveau glacier vient d'ouvrir en ville.

Tiffany – Oui, on pourrait y aller tous les six si vous voulez ?

Lionelsso – Tous les six ?

Tiffany – Ben oui, on est amis après tous. Alors ? Dimanche, c'est bon ?

Maria et Lionelsso hochèrent de la tête pour dire que c'était d'accord. Et ils furent suivit par les trois autres. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause méridienne.

Sakura – Chouette, on a sport !

Maria – Quoi ? Sport ? Ho non !

Lionelsso – Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parler au professeur de sport

Maria – D'accord, je vais me changer dans les toilettes, je te rejoins après !

Tiffany – Tu ne te changes pas avec nous ?

Maria – Je ne préfère pas, merci !

Lionelsso se rapprocha de Lionel pour lui demander un service

Lionelsso – Tu pourrais garder un œil sur Maria, le temps que je suis occupé ?

Lionel – D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

Lionelsso – Je te dirais plus tard….

Lionelsso partit vers la salle de sport, à la rencontre du professeur. Les filles partirent en direction des vestiaires, suivit de Lionel qui les surveillés. Devant les vestiaires des filles, Maria partit pour les toilettes. Sakura, Tiffany et Stéphanie se changèrent tranquillement.

Nadine – Tient ? Maria n'est pas là ?

Stéphanie – Elle se change aux toilettes

Nadine – Pourquoi ?

Stéphanie – J'aimerais bien le savoir…

Fille 1 – Cette fille est bizarre, elle nous cache quelque chose, j'aimerais bien savoir quoi ?

Tiffany – Laisse, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Fille 1 – Ouais mais je voudrais savoir, pas toi, Sakura ?

Sakura – Je ne m'en occupe pas, ça doit être personnel si elle nous en parle tant mieux autrement tant pis…

Fille 1 – Pff…

Maria entra dans le vestiaire au moment-là, ses bras chargés de ses affaires. Elle avait un pantalon court de sport qui lui arrive en dessous du genou avec un t-shirt blanc, un petit cœur rose en haut à droite, il était assez large pour dévoiler ses épaules. Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin et ressortie. Devant la porte se tenait Lionel qui discutait avec Lionelsso. Les garçons portaient tous les deux un short avec un t-shirt. Celui de Lionel avec un dragon et celui de Lionelsso ressemblé à celui de Maria mais avec un cœur bleu foncé. Maria resta aux cotés de Lionelsso, tremblante.

Lionelsso – Tu vas bien ?

Maria – J'ai un peu mal mais ça va et toi ?

Lionelsso – Pareil mais ça va !

Maria soupira d'un long soupir discret. Lionelsso et elle, avait les même blessures mais lui c'était dans le dos et elle sur la cuisse. Ils étaient tous les deux marqués à vie et rien ne pouvait y changé. C'était les hommes qui avaient tués leurs parents qui avaient fait cet acte horrible, celui de transpercé la cuisse et le dos de deux enfants de quatre et cinq ans. D'après un magicien, ce n'étais pas des blessures normales, elles étaient imprégnés de magie. Les trois filles sortent des vestiaires peu de temps après. Ils allèrent s'installés sur les bancs dans la salle de basket.

M.Térada – Aujourd'hui, c'est basket !

Tout le monde – Ouais !

M. Térada – Faites deux groups de six et deux groupes de quatre.

Les équipes se formèrent rapidement, les quatre filles et les deux garçons se mirent ensemble.

Lionel – Vous être bon au Basket ?

Lionelsso – Nous sommes les meilleurs, n'es pas, Maria ?

Maria – (en tapant dans la main de son ami) Evidement !

Lionel – Parfait, on va gagner !

Les cinq – OUAIS !

Ils commencèrent le premier match face à l'équipe de Sonia, Nadine, Sandrine, Yvan et deux autres garçons. Le ballon fût pour l'équipe de Sakura. M. Térada siffla et le match commença. Sakura avait le ballon, elle dribla pour l'envoyer à Lionel. Celui-ci fût surpris par l'arrivée d'Yvan qui réceptionna le ballon. Lionelsso partie à se rencontre, il attrapa le ballon pendant que Yvan faisait demi-tour et le passa à Maria. Celle-ci l'attrapa, couru vers le panier puis lança et le mis dedans. Un point pour l'équipe de Sakura, ballon à l'équipe adverse. Sonia dribla vers son panier, passa à Nadine qui essaya de marquer mais le ballon fût intercepté par Stéphanie. Tiffany le rattrapa et le lança à Sakura, elle dribla vers Maria qui étais près de leur panier mais à ses côtés, il y a deux garçons de l'équipe adverse. Maria étais en sueur à force de devoir courir à droite et à gauche et sa cuisse lui faisait mal. Elle réussit à ce dégagé des deux garçons, le temps que Sakura envoie le ballon à Lionelsso. Il courut vers le panier avec à ses côtés Lionel, qui étais là au cas où. Maria était prête.

Lionelsso – Maria !

La jeune fille était dos au panier quand Lionelsso lui envoya le ballon, elle l'attrapa et le lança, sans se retourner, au-dessus d'elle vers le panier Tout le monde retenait leurs souffles mais le ballon rentra parfaitement dans le panier. Ils applaudirent son exploit. L'équipe adverse demanda deux minutes de pause. Sakura et les autres en profitèrent pour mettre au point un stratégie.

Lionel – Joli tire, Maria !

Maria – Merci !

Sakura – Il nous faut un plan…

Stéphanie – Je n'ai pas d'idée…

Tiffany – Pareil…

Lionelsso – Moi si ! Maria, tu te rappel de la stratégie qu'on avait utilisé contre les Anglais...

Maria – Vaguement, je l'avais piqué à un ami en Chine, non ?

Lionelsso – Exacte, on l'a fait plus d'une vingtaine de fois celle-ci !

Maria – Ok !

Lionelsso expliqua rapidement le système à tout le monde, c'était Sakura qui mettait le panier final. Tout le monde se mit face à l'équipe de Sandrine. Ils se firent de petites passes vers le panier, Stéphanie se faufila entre eux pour le récupérer et l'envoyer à Tiffany. Mais elle était coincée par deux filles de l'équipe adverse, elle l'envoya en l'air et pria pour que Lionel l'attrape. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de chance, il dribla pour s'arrêter devant la barrière de trois garçons.

Lionel – Lionelsso ! Sakura !

Lionelsso se mis dans le dos de Lionel qui envoie le ballon par derrière. Lionelsso l'envoie vers les deux filles à droite de l'équipe adverse. Sonia voulais le réceptionner mais le ballon fut dévié pour aller rejoindre les mains de Sakura qui mit le panier. C'est Maria, qui avait dévié le ballon dans un sourire. M. Térada siffla la fin du match, l'équipe de Sakura avait remporté la victoire. Les équipes changèrent, le temps que les deux autres équipes jouaient, le reste se reposait. Maria tomba sur le banc quand une violente douleur la pris. Maria se tenait la cuisse tellement elle avait mal et sentie les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle entendit la vois discrète de Coeura lui criait de partir vers les toilette, ce qu'elle fit en boitant, malgré que personne ne l'avait vu partir. Lionelsso était occupé à parler à Lionel de sport. La jeune fille arriva presque en rampant jusqu'aux toilettes, elle s'adossa au mur, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter la douleur. Pendant ce temps, Lionelsso se retourna pour voir si Maria avait repris son souffle mais il ne la vit pas.

Lionelsso – Maria ?

Il se leva en sursaut pour chercher la jeune fille du regard, mais il ne la vit pas.

Lionel – Qu'es qui a ?

Lionelsso – Je cherche Maria…

Une douleur presque aussi violente que celle de Maria, le pris dans le dos. Il s'assit en tenant son dos et en se mordant pour ne pas crier.

Lionel – Lionelsso ? Tu vas bien ?

Lionelsso – Il faut que j'aille aux vestiaires, vite !

Lionelsso essaya de se relever mais impossible. Lionel finit par l'aider, et ils partirent vers le vestiaire. Dans son sac, il cherchait la crème contre la douleur, produit vendu par le magicien. Il l'a trouva dans la pochette du côté, il se mit la crème qui fit son effet presque immédiatement.

Lionel – Une crème antidouleurs ?

Lionelsso – Maria et moi avons deux blessures qui provoquent des douleurs quand ont force de trop. Maria, l'a à la cuisse et moi dans le dos, mais évite dans parler, d'accord ?

Lionel – Compris ! Mais où est Maria ?

Lionelsso – Je ne sais pas…

Coeura se faufila près de l'oreille de Lionelsso pour lui indiquer l'endroit où se trouvé Maria.

Lionelsso – Aux toilettes !

Lionel – Allons-voir !

Ils coururent aux toilettes pour voir Maria, demi-inconsciente sur le sol. Lionelsso se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, il la mise assis contre le mur.

Lionelsso – Soutient la !

Lionel entoura Maria de ses bras pour la soutenir, le temps que Lionelsso mis la crème sur la blessure de Maria. La douleur s'estompa petit à petit, la jeune fille repris doucement conscience. Le jeune homme l'a pris dans ses bras pour bercer sa meilleure amie.

Lionelsso – J'ai eu si peur…

Maria – Je vais bien !

Lionelsso – (dans une langue que Lionel ne comprenait pas) Ce fameux jour…

Maria – (dans la même langue) J'ai eu peur…. Je veux que la douleur s'arrête, reste avec moi Lio…

Lionelsso – (retour langue normal) Promis ma chérie...

Maria – Merci Lionel !

Lionel – Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bien ? Et toi, Lionelsso ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur pour le rassurer. Les garçons aidèrent Maria à se relever.

Maria – Je vais commencer à me changer, les autres aurons bientôt fini leurs matchs de toute façon.

Lionelsso – D'accord, appel nous si il y a un problème !

Maria – Oui, oui, merci !

Maria partit vers le vestiaire des filles pour récupérer ses affaires et fila vers les toilettes. Lionel et Lionelsso partirent vers leurs vestiaires, ils étaient seuls.

Lionel – Je peux te poser une question ?

Lionelsso – Oui, évidemment, on est ami après tout !

Lionel – Tu crois à la magie ?

Lionelsso resta impassible, il ne devait pas se faire prendre, hors de question de mettre Coeura ou même Maria en danger.

Lionelsso – La magie ? Non, pas du tout ! Tu y crois, toi ?

Lionel – Non !

Lionel soupira intérieurement, il avait beaucoup de doute sur le couple Maria et Lionelsso.

Lionelsso – Je vais te dire un truc, d'un côté, je crois que la magie existe mais pas sous forme de sort et autre truc de ce genre. Je pense qu'elle est naturelle, qu'elle est à l'origine de la vie qui nous entoure, tu me comprends ?

Lionel – Je vois ce que tu veux dire. En fait, tu es un véritable sensible quand tu veux !

Ils continuèrent leurs discutions devant la porte des vestiaires, le temps que les quatre filles finissent de se changer.

Lionelsso – Ne te moque pas ! C'est compliqué de vivre avec une fille.

Lionel – J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec CINQ filles !

Lionelsso – Respect !

Maria – Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi !

Sakura – Elle a raison, ce n'est pas compliqué de vivre avec une fille.

Stéphanie – En plus, tes sœurs sont adorables, cousin.

Tiffany – Oui, oui, bruyantes mais vraiment adorables.

Les quatre filles venaient de sortir de vestiaires en même temps

Lionelsso – Si vous le dites…

Maria – (se rapprochant de Lionelsso en rigolant) Arrête de faire le grand ou je ne te fais pas ton plat préféré ce soir.

Lionelsso – (en riant) Ho non, maman !

Tout le monde riait en cœur. Devant la grille, la voiture de Tiffany patientée, ses gardes du corps à bord. Tiffany salua le petit groupe et monta dans la voiture. AU bout de la rue, la voiture s'enfonça dans l'horizon. Les jeunes gens prirent le chemin pour rentrer. Maria et Lionelsso rentrèrent chez eux pendant que Sakura et Lionel discutèrent dans la rue.

Sakura – Tu as appris quelque chose ?

Lionel – J'ai demandé à Lionelsso, s'il croyait en la magie mais il est resté impassible

Sakura – Il a répondu non ?

Lionel – Exacte…. Dit, tu fais quoi samedi ?

Sakura – Rien, pourquoi ?

Lionel – On pourrait passer la journée ensemble ?

Sakura – Avec plaisir !

Ils s'approchèrent l'un contre l'autre pour s'embrasser avec passion, le miel et la douceur étaient au rendez-vous, jusqu'à que…

Stéphanie – LIONEL ! Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !

Lionel – (en soupirant) Pff, les filles…

Sakura – (lui tournant le dos) Maiiiiis !

Lionel – (en l'enlaçant) Tu n'es pas pareil que ma cousine. Bon, j'y vais à demain je t'aime ma fleur !

Sakura – Je t'aime mon petit loup !

Lionel rentra chez lui, râlant sur sa cousine par la même occasion. Sakura rentra chez elle, elle trouva Mathieu, son frère et Kéro en grande discutions dans le salon.

Thomas – Ha ! On parlait justement de toi, petit monstre !

Sakura – THOMAS !

Mathieu – Voyons ! Thomas !

Kéro – On parlait des phénomènes magiques qui sont apparus, il y a peu de temps !

Sakura – Des phénomènes magiques ? Tu veux parler des auras que je ressens ses derniers temps ? Il y a un problème ?

Thomas – Le problème, petite sœur, c'est que l'on ne sait pas d'où viennent ses phénomènes magiques…

Sakura – Vous avez demandé à Anthony ?

Kéro – Euh… Pas encore…

Mathieu – Yué dit qu'il allait le chercher !

Mathieu se changea en Yué puis sortit par la fenêtre.

Kéro – Des nouvelles sur les nouveaux ?

Sakura – A part qu'ils ont voyagés dans de nombreux pays et que ce sont des vrais bâtes au basket, non rien du tout !

Kéro – Bon, nous ne sommes pas avancés…

Yué arriva au moment là avec Anthony dans ses bras, le jeune homme sauta hors de l'étreint de l'ange.

Sakura – Désolé de te déranger Anthony…

Anthony – Ce n'est rien, ma petite Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura – Tu n'as rien ressentie d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

Kéro – Des phénomènes magiques… ?

Anthony – Si évidement, mais je ne suis pas à l'origine ou je ne connais pas l'origine de ses phénomène. En clair, Clow n'a rien avoir la dedans…

Yué – Mais alors d'où viennent-ils ?

Anthony – Aucune idée, restes sur tes gardes Sakura, on ne sait jamais !

Thomas – Celui qui touche à un seul cheveu de ma sœur, je lui fais manger le sol !

Kéro – Grand frère protecteur !

Thomas – Tait-toi la peluche !

Anthony – Bon, je rentre. Samantha et Gothar vont s'inquiéter !

Yué – Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Anthony – Non, je vais marcher. Bonne soirée !

Anthony sortit de chez Sakura puis monta la rue. Il s'arrêta devant chez Lionelsso et Maria. Une ravissante maison qui comportait aussi un grand jardin. Il sonna chez eux, c'est Maria qui lui ouvrit.

Maria – Bonsoir Anthony, entre je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la maison, elle était superbement meublée, ni trop peu ni pas assez.

Maria – Lionelsso ! Dépêche-toi, on a un invité !

Lionelsso – J'arrive !

Il descendit en pantalon de sport, torse nu avec la serviette autour des épaules. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés signe qu'il sortait de la douche. Maria avait remplacé sa tenue de cours pour un robe arrivant en dessous du genou avec des petits papillons dessus, ses cheveux relevés d'une simple pince.

Lionelsso – Salut !

Maria – Coeura, tu peux sortir, c'est Anthony !

Coeura – Bonjour Anthony !

Anthony – Bonjour ! Comment vous allez ?

Lionelsso – Très bien depuis la dernière fois…

Lionelsso lui indiqua le salon, ils s'installèrent dans la pièce accueillante. Maria apporta le thé fumant, elle servit tout le monde

Maria – Comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Anthony – Très bien, je suis désolé d'être intervenu.

Maria – Ce n'est pas grave, Samantha t'a dit ?

Anthony – Oui, elle me l'a dit tout de suite quand je me suis réveillé.

Maria – Bien !

Coeura – Dit moi, Anthony, que nous vaut ta visite ?

Anthony – Bien, je sors de chez Sakura, il était en réunion avec ses deux gardiens et son grand frère. Ils se posent beaucoup de questions sur les phénomènes magiques….

Lionelsso – (d'un ton menaçant) Tu n'as rien dit sur nous ?

Anthony – Evidement que non, j'ai juste dit que je n'avais rien avoir avec ça. Ce n'est pas totalement faux puisque les phénomènes ne provient pas de Clow Reed mais de Cœur La !

Maria – Je le sais très bien, je suis la chasseuse, je te rappelle. Mais si tu gardes ta langue, cela me va…

Anthony remarqua une flemme violette qui surgit dans les yeux de Maria, il savait qu'elle lui caché quelque chose mais il se garda de le montrer.

Coeura – Tu restes pour manger, Anthony ? Maria a fait une tourte aux légumes ! Miam !

Anthony – Avec plaisir !

Maria mis la table avec Coeura pendant que les deux hommes discutèrent ensemble de magie.

Anthony – Alors ? Tu es le gardien de Maria ?

Lionelsso – Exacte.

Anthony – C'est toi qui vas faire passer le jugement final à Maria ?

Lionelsso – Oui, malheureusement…

Anthony – Cœur t'a expliquée ?

Lionelsso – Ouais, à moi comme à Maria, elle sait ce qu'elle devra subir mais je la sens pas prête pour ça, pourtant c'est si proche…

Anthony – Maria est puissante, elle a quelque chose ne plus ?

Lionelsso – Tu poses trop de question, je trouve…

Maria – A TABLE !

Ils se levèrent pour passer dans la cuisine, celle-ci était spacieuse et bien décoré. Les fleurs disposées un peu partout donnant un parfum délectable à la pièce. Tout le monde était à table et mangeait de bon cœur. Quand le repas fût fini, Anthony rentra chez lui tranquillement. Maria fit la vaisselle puis rangea. Quand elle eut fini, elle se plaça au piano pour jouer un peu. Une douce mélodie envahie la maison. Ce laissant transporter par la musique, Coeura arrêta de sauter sur le lit pour s'allonger dessus en fermant les yeux et repenser aux bons aux bons moments qu'ils ont passés tous les trois. Lionelsso s'arrêta d'écrire, imitant Coeura. Maria ferma les yeux face à cette chanson, quelle connaissait par cœur. Elle sentit ses larmes glisser sur ses joues pensant aux moments quelle avaient partageaient avec ses deux gardiens mais surtout amis. Elle avait une vie pleine de joie, rire mais aussi de larmes et tristesse. Elle les dévoilé avec cette chanson, ses notes de musique, son talent qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Quand la chanson fût fini, tout le monde resta paralysés en silence, pensifs et le cœur gros. Maria monta dans sa chambre et trouva Lionelsso, pensif, devant son bureau. Elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux brumeux par les larmes, pour avoir du réconfort. Le jeune homme lui indiqua ses genoux. Elle se mise assis sur lui et l'enlaça fort contre elle signe qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'a pris pour la coucher, Maria ne lâchant pas Lionelsso. Celui-ci se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormie. Coeura vient les rejoindre pour se coucher au-dessus de Maria et Lionelsso. La jeune fille mis pas longtemps pour rejoindre ses amis aux pays des rêves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 en avant ! **:D** Désolé mdr ! Commentaires svp (je vous en supplie dites-moi tous !)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 4 : Un weekend différent

Maria se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Lionelsso, les yeux légèrement mouillés signe qu'elle avait pleuré. C'était toutes les nuits la même chose, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des cauchemars mais elle ne faisait pas de crises quand elle dormait avec Lionelsso. Elle se dégagea de son étreint sans le réveiller puis descendit faire le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de rester à la maison, tranquillement. Lionelsso se réveilla subitement réveillé par le même genre de rêve que Maria et par l'absence de celle-ci. Quand il descendit, il la vit plus belle de jours en jours, faisant le petit déjeuner en chantonnant.

Lionelsso – Bonjour ma belle !

Maria – Bonjour mon prince, bien dormi ?

Lionelsso – Comme d'habitude, toujours ces cauchemars et toi ?

Maria – Pareil…

Lionelsso se mit à table et mangea le petit déjeuner que son amie avait préparé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se prépara pour sortir avec son petit ami. Elle mit une petite robe bustier faite par Tiffany, blanche et verte, la couleur préféré de Lionel. Elle laissa pendre ses cheveux de couleur miel et enfila un petit gilet blanc par-dessus. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit. Son père lisait le journal en bas devant sa tasse de café et son frère déjeuné tranquillement.

Sakura – Bonjour Papa, Bonjour Thomas et Bonjour ma petite Maman.

Thomas – Bonjour, petite sœur !

Dominique – Bonjour ma chérie, tu es bien belle aujourd'hui ! Sors-tu ?

Sakura – (devant son petit déjeuner) Oui, je passe la journée avec Lionel !

Thomas – Avec le petit morveux ?

Sakura – Il s'appelle Lionel, Thomas !

Dominique – Allons, mange, Sakura !

La sonnerie retentie dans la maison, Thomas se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il revient accompagné de Lionel, qui était aussi joliment vêtu que sa partenaire. Il avait un pantalon noir accompagné d'une chemise. Dessus, une fleur de cerisier était brodée et ses cheveux joliment peigné. Sakura sauta de sa chaise pour aller à la rencontre de son petit ami. Avant de l'embrasser, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur forme habituelle.

Sakura – Voilà, je te préfère comme ça !

Lionel – Bon, alors je reste comme ça. Bonjour Dominique !

Dominique – Bonjour mon petit Lionel !

Lionel – On y va ?

Sakura – Oui !

Dominique – Protège là bien !

Lionel – Evidement !

Sakura attrapa son sac, mis ses chaussures et sortie avec Lionel.

Sakura – Tu m'emmènes où ?

Lionel – Surprise !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc d'attraction qui se trouva en haut de la ville. Lionel s'arrêta devant les portes de celui-ci, le monde afflué devant les dizaines d'attractions.

Sakura – Au parc d'attraction ?

Lionel – Exacte, le lieu de notre premier baiser !

Sakura – (les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Comme c'est romantique.

Lionel la pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la grande roue. Ils montèrent dans la cabine et apprécia le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la maison de Maria et Lionelsso, la jeune fille rangé ses cartons qui traînaient dans sa chambre. Il y avait des photos, dans celui-ci, des dizaines voire centaines de photo tous classé dans des albums photos. Elle en prit un pour l'ouvrir, dedans des photos de Coeura, Lionelsso et elle en France. Il était à Paris au moment-là, elle se rappelle d'avoir capturée la petite carte et la carte de la pluie. Il y avait des photos d'eaux devant la Tour Eiffel, de l'Arc de Triomphe et devant plein d'autres monuments plus grands les uns que les autres. Les yeux de ses gardiens étaient remplis de bonheur et de joie, comme les siens. Elle le ferma et le rangea sur l'étagère. La jeune fille continua son rangement tranquillement, la tête remplie de souvenirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au parc, Sakura et Lionel, avaient fait plusieurs tours de grande roue, pour ensuite se diriger vers la grande tour. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, depuis le jour où Sakura avait déclaré son amour à Lionel. Ils montèrent les marches, main dans la main, heureux de pouvoir être ensemble. Arrivé à l'endroit où Sakura avait avoué son amour, après avoir capturé la carte du vide et la transformé en carte de l'espoir. Ils s'enlacèrent pour s'embrasser tendrement. La carte de l'espoir sortit du sac de Sakura et se mit à briller.

Sakura – Oui, ma petite carte, tu es née ici par notre union.

Carte de l'espoir – Je ne l'oublierais jamais !

Lionel sortit de sa poche un écrin, il l'ouvrit devant Sakura. Il y avait un magnifique collier avec deux fleurs de cerisier, une rose et une verte.

Sakura – Lionel ! Il est magnifique !

Lionel – C'est pour toi, ma fleur !

Il le glissa le long du cou de Sakura et l'accrocha. La jeune fille embrassa Lionel avec fougue pour le remercier de tout, d'être avec elle depuis tout ce temps. Ils redescendirent de la tour pour aller manger un morceau. Il s'arrêta près d'un marchant, Lionel commanda les sandwichs et une glace qui se partagerons. Ils mangèrent l'un près de l'autre, Sakura avait la tête sur l'épaule de Lionel et ils discutèrent ensemble. Lionel la fit rire avec ses blagues dont lui seul avait le secret. Ils continuèrent à faire plusieurs attractions toute l'après-midi. Quand le soleil commença à ce coucher, Lionel et elle étaient couchés au bord de la falaise, dévoilant la vue sur Tomoeda. Sakura, la tête sur le torse de Lionel, commença à s'endormir après cette épuisante journée remplie de bonheur. Quand elle entendit le souffle régulier de Sakura sur sa poitrine, il sourit en admirant le soleil se coucher. Quand la lune commença à ce lever, il porta Sakura sur son dos avec la plus grande délicatesse pour ne pas la réveillé.

Sakura – (toujours endormie) Mon Lionel !

Lionel – (souriant) Ma Sakura, je resterais à jamais prés de toi !

Il passa devant chez Lionelsso, celui-ci était en train de sortir la poubelle au moment-là.

Lionelsso – Bonsoir !

Lionel – Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

Lionelsso – Très bien. C'est Sakura qui dort sur ton dos ?

Lionel – Oui, on regardait le soleil se coucher et elle sait endormie.

Lionelsso – Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ?

Lionel – Oui, je veux bien mais je vais déposer Sakura chez elle avant !

Lionelsso – Cela te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

Lionel – Pas du tout !

Lionelsso – Attend, je vais prévenir Maria…

Il courut chez lui, ouvrit la porte et cria à Maria qu'il revenait vite. Elle était, évidement, d'accord. Il rejoignit Lionel, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux, il avait appris à se connaître pendant ce court temps. Mais Lionelsso gardait sa part de secret sur son passé. Lionel et lui sonnèrent chez la jeune fille qui dormait toujours sur le dos de son petit ami.

Dominique – Tient, Lionel, tu nous as ramenés Sakura ? Elle sait endormie ?

Lionel – Oui, et elle dort toujours.

Lionelsso – Bonsoir, monsieur, je suis Lionelsso Kosame, je suis votre nouveau voisin et je suis un ami de votre fille et Lionel. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Dominique – Ravi de te rencontrer, appel moi Dominique.

Thomas arriva au même moment, il vit Lionel avec Sakura sur son dos et un jeune homme.

Thomas – Bonsoir, je suis Thomas Kinomoto, le frère de Sakura.

Lionelsso – Je suis Lionelsso Kosame, votre nouveau voisin.

Thomas – Ma sœur m'a parlée de toi, tu vis avec une jeune fille nommé Maria, exacte ?

Lionelsso – Exacte, nous vivons avec son père…

Il hocha la tête, Lionel lui indiqua son dos pour qu'il prenne sa sœur. Quand son frère eut sa sœur dans ses bras, Lionel embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Sakura puis partirent après avoir souhaités une bonne soirée au père et au frère de Sakura. Les deux garçons remontèrent la rue lentement.

Lionelsso – Il a l'air gentil son frère.

Lionel – Ne te fit pas, il est incorrigible et je ne te parle même pas de la réaction qu'il a eue quand il a sus pour Sakura et moi…

Lionelsso – Grand frère protecteur, je pense que je réagirais de la même façon si quelqu'un voulais prendre ma Maria….

Lionel – Tu aimes beaucoup Maria !

Lionelsso – C'est ma petite sœur, ma vie si elle disparaissait, j'en mourrais…

Ils entrèrent chez le jeune homme, Lionelsso le fit entrer La maison étais calme, il régné juste un air de musique et une petite voix qui chantait sur l'air de la mélodie.

Lionelsso – (en murmurant) Doucement, c'est Maria qui joue. J'ai horreur de la déranger quand elle joue…

Lionel – (en murmurant) Elle joue divinement bien

Une fausse note surgit dans cette mélodie, la chanson s'arrêta nette comme si tous avaient disparus. Lionelsso se dirigea vers le salon, suivit de Lionel. Celui-ci vit la jeune fille, les yeux pleins de larmes et les doigts figés sur le clavier du piano, tremblante comme une feuille.

Maria – Je l'ai encore loupé…

Lionelsso – Maria ?

Celle-ci sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber à la renverse. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et dévoila son plus beau sourire. Elle se leva pour saluer Lionel.

Maria – Bonsoir Lionel !

Lionel – Bonsoir, tu joues parfaitement bien au piano.

Maria – Non pas si bien que ma mère, la preuve j'ai encore raté ma note

Lionelsso – Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir cette partition

Maria – J'espère, bon je vais chercher le thé, les garçons

Maria partit à la cuisine, ferma la porte derrière elle pour rester seule avec Coeura. Le petit ange mangea un petit gâteau assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle regardait Maria, attrapa un mouchoir et lui apporta.

Maria – Merci ma Coeura…

Coeura – De rien, Maria. C'est qui ?

Maria – Lionel, si tu veux sortir dit le moi que j'étende mon bouclier !

Coeura – Ho oui, je ne veux pas rester à la cuisine !

Maria pris Coeura dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et se concentra pour étendre son bouclier. Même si la chasseuse avait créé un bouclier avec The Shield, celui-ci ne tenait pas à cause du sort d'invisibilité mis en place par Cœur La, elle-même. Pour que Coeura soit protégée, elle devait seulement rester sur l'épaule de Maria. La jeune fille mis les tasse et la théière sur le plateau et l'apporte au salon. Les garçons discutaient de tout et de rien sur le canapé, Lionelsso riant de bon cœur aux vannes de Lionel. Maria ressenti un mal ais, serait-elle jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? Elle inspira profondément, sourit et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Elle servit le thé et tendit une tasse à Lionel.

Lionel – Merci Maria !

Lionelsso – Merci beaucoup

Maria se mis assis par terre, la tasse à la main

Lionelsso – Tu as passé ta journée avec Sakura ?

Lionel – Oui, on a étais au parc d'attraction…

Les garçons discutèrent de leurs journées, Maria étais épuisée et elle voulait dormir, se sentant partir.

Lionelsso – Maria, va te coucher, tu es épuisée….

Maria – D'accord, si vous voulez manger, il y a des restes dans le frigo. Bonne nuit vous deux…

Lionel – Bonne nuit, repose toi bien

Lionelsso – Bonne nuit, ma chérie…

Maria monta dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans les draps froids. Elle avait peur, peur de faire une crise. La jeune fille inspira profondément.

Coeura – Tu as peur de faire une crise ?

Maria – Oui…

Coeura – Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas…

Maria sourit et commença à s'endormir tranquillement. Son rêve la propulsa dans une grotte, il y avait une grotte près de Lionelsso, son dos saigné de la coupure faite, il était affaibli dans un coin. Maria regardait ses mains, les yeux remplis de larmes, dessus il y a le sang de son père et de sa mère, sur ses propres mains. Un homme s'approcha doucement d'elle, couteau à la main, dessus le sang de son meilleur ami. Maria chercha à s'enfuir mais l'homme la rattrapa. Lui saigna la cuisse d'un coup de couteau, la jeune fille cria a plein poumon.

Maria – (se réveillant en sursaut) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lionelsso, qui était entrain de discuter avec Lionel de ses années dans les différentes écoles, entendirent Maria criait à plein poumons. Lionelsso se leva en sursaut, faisant tomber la table basse et fracasser les tasses sur le sol. Ils montèrent en vitesse les escaliers. Lionelsso tremblait et répétait…

Lionelsso – Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser seule, je suis qu'un imbécile…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec fracas, Maria était en pleure, tremblante dans un coin, le collier dans les mains et avait du mal à respirer.

Lionelsso – Maria !

Lionel – Qu'es qu'elle a ?

Lionelsso – Elle fait une crise ! Maria, s'il te plaît, reviens moi…

Lionel – Comment tu vas faire ?

Lionelsso – Maria ! Je vais faire quelque chose…

Lionelsso respira à fond, Lionel le regarda avec inquiétude.

Lionel – Tu vas faire quoi ?

Lionelsso – Ceci…

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de Maria, Lionel se disait qu'il n'allait pas faire ce qui pense. Coeura, qui était derrière Maria voyais la scène et elle se disait qu'il allait morfler quand Maria reviendrais à elle. Lionelsso s'approcha de plus en plus, ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Maria. La jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts, revient à elle dans la seconde et constata que son meilleur ami était entrain de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa pour lui donner une baffe, assez légère.

Maria – Lionelsso, tu es fou…

Lionel était mort de rire dans un coin de la chambre en voyant la tête de Maria après le baiser et la baffe qu'elle venait de mettre à Lionelsso.

Lionelsso – Désolé, c'était le seul moyen pour que tu viennes à toi…

Maria sauta dans ses bras, sous les yeux incompréhensibles de Lionel, pour pleurer. Elle avait eu si peur, quand elle ne dormait pas dans ses bras, les crises sont trop fortes mais elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Les caresses de Lionelsso apaisent Maria qui se rendormit paisiblement.

Lionelsso – Là, je suis là ! Calme-toi !

Lionel – Elle sait endormie… Pourquoi fait-elle ces crises ?

Lionelsso la pris dans ses bras pour l'allonger et se mis assis par terre, la main dans celle de Maria. Lionel se mis assis à côté de lui, attendant quelques réponses de sa part.

Lionelsso – Maria fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits sur la mort de sa mère et de ses parents. C'est cauchemars se sont de plus en plus aggravés donc nous sommes allé voir un spécialiste, il nous a dit que c'était normal suite au choc et que ces cauchemars allés se transformer, par la suite, en crises. Peu de temps après, cela avait commencé, elle faisait des crises de plus en plus souvent puis plus fréquemment. J'ai tous essayés pour éviter qu'elles se produisent, les anciens vêtements de sa mère, des objets, tous mais la seule solution était que je devais dormir avec elle.

Lionel – Tu dors avec elle ? Et elle se sent en sécurité ?

Lionelsso – Oui, elle pleure toutes les nuits mais ne fait pas de crise. J'ai essayé, un soir de m'endormir et de partie au beau milieu de la nuit pour voir comme elle réagissait…

Lionel – Ca n'a pas marché, je pari ?

Lionelsso – Exacte, alors je me suis convaincu que je devais dormir avec elle. Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai aussi dû mal à dormir quand elle n'est pas avec moi….

Lionel – Comment tu vas faire quand elle aura quelqu'un ?

Lionelsso – Qui ?

Lionel – Un petit ami, par exemple ?

Lionelsso – Entre nous, je n'en sais rien…

Lionel – Vous trouverait une solution je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi…

Lionelsso – Merci Lionel ! Tu veux rester dormir ? Je te prête ma chambre comme il est déjà tard…

Lionel – Cela ne va pas déranger le père de Maria ?

Lionelsso – Il ne rentre pas ce soir….

Lionelsso se leva, laissant sa main dans celle de Maria pour la rassurer de sa présence. Lionelsso indiqua la salle de bain puis lui situa sa chambre. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Lionel lui dit que ce n'étais pas un problème, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit de la chambre.

Coeura – Lionelsso ?

Lionelsso – Oui, petit cœur ?

Coeura – J'ai peur qu'il arrive malheur à Maria… Et aussi à toi…

Lionelsso – Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il la prit dans ses bras, s'allongea et s'endormi tous les trois tranquillement. Lionel, qui étais à côté, dormait mais d'un sommeil léger pour surveiller les environs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Maria se réveilla la première comme d'habitude. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami en le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle sortit de la chambre, avec Coeura sur l'épaule qui se réveiller doucement. Lionel sortit de la chambre au moment où Maria allait descendre les escaliers.

Lionel – Bonjour Maria, bien dormi ?

Maria – Ho Lionel Bonjour, plutôt bien et toi ?

Lionel – Très bien, le lit de Lionelsso est très confortable.

Maria ris légèrement, elle lui indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle agrandit ses yeux en voyant le désastre ? Tous étaient cassés et renversés.

Maria – Qu'es qui s'est passé ici ?

Lionel – Quand tu as criait, Lionelsso et moi, nous, nous sommes levait avec fracas et on a tous renversés

Maria – Bon, je vais nettoyer avant de faire le petit déjeuner…

Lionel – Tu veux que je prépare le petit déjeuner ?

Maria – Sûr ?

Lionel – Ouais !

Maria lui sourit, Lionel pris place aux fourneaux après avoir enfilé un tablier. Maria étais au salon, nettoyant le thé qui s'était infiltré dans le sol, ramassant les bouts de verre cassés sur le sol et remettant la table basse en état. Lionelsso descendait les escaliers pour voir Lionel aux fourneaux, il se dirigea vers lui.

Lionelsso – Salut !

Lionel – Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Lionelsso – Ouais… Où est Maria ?

Lionel – Au salon !

Lionelsso se dirigea vers le salon, il vit Maria a genou frottant le sol pour effacer les traces de thé. La jeune fille avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière pour les surmonter d'une broche, elle chantonnait toujours quand elle travaillait, habitude qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Lionelsso comme il aimait la voix de Maria.

Lionelsso – Bonjour ma princesse !

Maria se retourna pour voir son ami, debout à côté du piano. Elle se releva, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier et s'approcha de Lionelsso pour l'enlacer.

Maria – Bonjour mon prince et merci du fond du cœur pour hier

Lionelsso – Ce n'est rien, tu sais que je suis là…

Lionel – A TABLE !

Les deux amis se précipitèrent à la cuisine, devant eux, trois assiettes fumantes et très appétissante.

Maria – Miam ! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche !

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table et se souhaitèrent un Bonne appétit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, quant à elle, était aussi devant son petit déjeuner avec son frère, son père et Kéro. Sakura avait bien entendu, tous dit à son père pour les cartes et les gardiens. Il n'avait pas si mal réagit que ça, se disant sa petite fille était grande pour se protéger malgré qui était toujours un peu inquiet quand elle partait.

Dominique – Alors qu'es qui ce passe ?

Sakura – Que veux-tu dire, Papa ?

Sakura regard son frère, d'un air inquiet, ils n'aimaient pas dire à leurs qu'il y avait un potentiel danger qui pourrais mettre leurs vies en jeu.

Dominique – Je vous connais, vous me cachez quelque chose…

Thomas – (en soupirant) Nous avons détecté un nouveau signal magique…

Sakura – Thomas !

Tomas – Quoi ? Il faut lui dire…

Sakura – Mais tu pourrais être en danger, Papa…

Dominique – Je vais très bien, alors parlais moi en plus ?

Sakura – On suppose que les nouveaux voisins du dessus son concernés…

Dominique – Le jeune homme était avec Lionel hier, ils t'ont ramenés ensemble.

Thomas – Je ne trouve rien de magique en eux, soit on se trompe soit ils sont protégés…

Sakura – Un bouclier ? Il faudrait un grand potentiel magique pour pouvoir le garder actif toute la journée !

Thomas – Peut-être… Nous avons demandé à la réincarnation hier et il a dit qu'il ne savait rien.

Dominique – Vous pourriez faire des recherches sur eux, sur leurs passés ?

Sakura – Nous allons manger une glace ensemble toute à l'heure, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Thomas – Fait attention…

Sakura – Promis, Kéro sera avec moi de toute façon…

Thomas – Le ventre sur pattes ?

Kéro n'avait pas fait de remarque ni de suggestion pendant la conversation car il n'arrêté pas de manger.

Sakura – (en se levant) Kéro !

Kéro – Oups !

Sakura sortie de table avec Kéro près d'elle, elle monta prendre une douche et s'habiller. Tous les vêtements lui allaient, elle avait hérité de la taille mannequin de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, comme il faisait beau et chaud, elle mit un short blanc avec un débardeur bleu. Elle portait bien cette tenue et elle était sûr qu'elle plairait à Lionel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En parlant de Lionel, il était rentré chez lui après le petit déjeuner chez Maria et Lionelsso. Quand il rentra chez lui, Stéphanie courait partout pour savoir ce qu'elle allait se mettre pour sortir. Lionel salua Pierre puis partit prendre une douche, en sortant avec juste un boxer et sa serviette autour de son cou, il entendit une voix familière au salon. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de porte et vit sa fleur discuter avec Stéphanie et Tiffany. Quand étaient-elles arrivées ? Aucune idée, il n'avait rien entendu. Sakura le vit en tenu peut appropriée pour arriver devant tout le monde. Elle se leva, passa à côté de lui en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

Sakura – Bonjour mon chéri, dit moi merci, je t'ai évité de te ridiculiser dans cette tenue

Lionel – Je ne suis pas beau comme ça ?

Sakura – Si très mais il n'y que moi qui a le droit de voir ceci !

Lionel embrassa Sakura avec fougue et lui caresse le cou avec ses doigts. Sakura en eu des frissons dans tout le corps

Sakura – Mon Lionel…

Lionel – Je t'aime, mon bébé…

Il se détacha d'elle pour enfiler un short en jean et une chemise à manche courte. Il était fin prêt pour sortir.

Lionel – J'ai dormi chez Lionelsso et Maria

Sakura – Steph m'a dit, comment ça s'est passé ?

Lionel lui raconta sa soirée en ne passant aucun détail, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tous cette action mais il devait le dire à Sakura, après tous ils se disaient tous. Sakura lui raconta la conversation de ce matin avec son père et son frère. Ils en sont arrivés à la même conclusion, au final, ils devaient en savoir plus sur ce duo. Quand ils avaient fini, ils sortirent de la chambre pour tous raconter aux deux filles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la maison de Lionelsso, le jeune homme était au salon, lisant un livre. Il portait un short bleu et un t-shirt blanc avec des sortes de petites billes dessus. Maria était sous la douche avec Coeura, elles chantaient en cœur une jolie chanson plein d'entrain. Quand les deux filles sortirent, elles se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs chambres. Coeura se mis devant son armoire pour choisir un short rouge et un t-shirt de la même couleur avec quelques rubans blanc par-dessus. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et mis une pince en forme de fleur. Puis elle descendit rejoindre Lionelsso. Maria était dans sa chambre, elle s'habilla d'une robe blanche avec des rubans rouges. Sa jolie robe lui arriva à mis cuisse, laissant voir sa blessure dont elle avait horreur de montrer. Elle mit des collants fin pour la cacher, puis releva ses cheveux d'une broche argentée. Elle était belle, taille mannequin, yeux vert reflétant la vie. Elle se tourna vers son miroir pour voir son reflet, elle regardait surtout ses yeux, hérité de son père, quand une flemme violette surgis quelque instant. Elle soupira puis descendit pour se montrer à son ami.

Maria – (en tournant sur elle-même) Alors comment je suis ?

Lionelsso décolla ses yeux trente seconde de son livre, regarda Maria l'air impassible puis replongea dans sa lecture.

Maria – Lionelsso !

Elle s'avança vers lui, pour piquer son livre et le cacha dans son dos.

Lionelsso – Hé, rend moi mon livre !

Maria – (en lui tirant la langue) Non, non !

Lionelsso se leva pour essayer d'attraper son livre mais Maria recula en vitesse. Elle se mise à fuir vers la cuisine, Lionelsso à ses trousses. Ils courraient dans toute la maison, quand la sonnerie retentie. Lionelsso ouvrit en expresse, il y avait Lionel et les filles sur le bas de la porte. Ils virent Lionelsso essoufflé comme si il venait de courir le marathon. Maria était derrière lui, les yeux remplis de malice. Dans ses mains, elle jouait avec le livre de Lionelsso. Celui-ci invita tut le groupe à entrer, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon tous les six. Maria s'était calmée dés qu'elle les avait vus, comme par magie.

Lionel – Comme ça se fait que tu es essoufflé à ce point ?

Lionelsso – Maria m'a fait courir dans toute la maison.

Maria – T n'avais cas me répondre !

Lionelsso – Tu es toujours belle de toute façon !

Maria – Merci Lionelsso !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partie cherché le thé et les encas qu'elle avait préparé pour le déjeuner.

Tiffany – Elle est toujours comma ça ?

Lionelsso – Qu'avec moi ! Quand il y a du monde, elle est sage comme une image.

Sakura – On avait remarqué…

Maria revient avec le plateau dans les mains, elle croisa le regard de Lionelsso, qu'elle trouvait plutôt inquiet. Serait-il passé quelque chose en son absence ? Elle posa le plateau sur la table et servit tout le monde.

Stéphanie – Vous avez un piano magnifique !

Lionelsso – Merci mais c'est Maria qui joue pas moi !

Sakura – Maria ? Tu ne voudrais pas nous jouer un morceau, s'il te plaît ?

Maria – Je ne sais pas…

Lionelsso – Va y ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Maria – Bon, d'accord !

Maria se leva et pris Lionelsso par la main. Elle le mit assis à côté d'elle, les doigts sur le piano, puis inspirait profondément.

Maria – Tu veux que je joue laquelle ?

Lionelsso – Celle-ci, c'est ma préférée…

La jeune pianiste appuya sur une touche de l'instrument pour la faire résonner dans la maison, elle connaissait cette partition pas cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à jouer cette mélodie mélancolique qui était sa préférée, la première que sa maman lui avait apprise. Peu de temps après, sa voix se mélangea à cette mélodie, une voix plein de charme exprimant une certaine tristesse. Les autres étaient émus par cette chanson, Lionelsso posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la pianiste, comme pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve pleine de larmes. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Maria, elle pensait à ses parents. Quand la dernière note dut jouée, le temps resta figé.

Tiffany – Tu joues magnifiquement bien !

Maria – Merci… J'aime cette partition…

Stéphanie – Tu l'as connait par cœur ?

Maria – Oui… C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris…

Le déjeuner passa dans la bonne humeur, discutant des cours et du lycée. Et quand l'heure fut arrivée…

Tiffany – On y va ?

Lionelsso – Oui, allons-y !

Tout le monde se leva en même temps, Lionelsso enlaça Maria puis ils prirent le chemin vers le nouveau glacier. Coeura était sur l'épaule de Maria qui avait étendu son bouclier. Il était joliment décoré, les panneaux et des banderoles de toutes les couleurs le rendais plus accueillante.

Maria – (pensée) J'ai un mauvais pressentiment….

Ils prirent une table dehors, par ce soleil, il fallait en profiter. Ils commandèrent tous dans la joie.

Sakura – Je peux vous poser une question assez indiscrète ?

Lionelsso – Oui ?

Sakura – Vous avez dit que vous viviez avec le père de Maria ?

Maria se raidit d'un coup et commença à stresser. Elle avait horreur de parler de son passé surtout quand cela concernait ses parents et ceux de son meilleur ami. Elle sentit la flamme violette brûler dans son œil.

Lionelsso – Oui… Maria a perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture et mes parents sont morts avec elle…

Il l'avait dit si froidement qu'ont remarqué tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, Maria glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer comme il l'avait fait hier soir. Ils s'étaient enterrés dans ce mensonge depuis des années, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il sait réellement passé.

Lionelsso – Nous avons étaient élevés, tous les deux, par le père de Maria. Mais il rarement là, il voyage souvent à cause de son travail, certains moments on le suit, d'autre pas…

Sakura – Il fait quoi ?

Maria – Il est archéologue pour une agence réputée.

Tiffany – C'est rigolo, le père de Sakura est professeur en archéologie à l'université, ils pourront peut-être se rencontrer !

Maria en avait assez, elle était aussi tendu qu'un arc. Ce mensonge la rongé surtout quand le sujet était sensible pour elle. Elle se leva doucement.

Lionelsso – Maria ?

Maria – Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes !

Elle partit vers l'intérieur du café pour s'enferment dans les toilette, laissant échapper quelques larmes à la mémoire de ses parents.

Stéphanie – Je la trouve bizarre…

Lionelsso – Sûrement la pression, son père est partie depuis six mois, il nous appel de temps en temps mais je sais que Maria souffre de son absence…. Mais si elle ne le montre pas….

Lionel observé mais ne dit pas un mot. Cette histoire était triste et il s'inquiétait pour Maria, après ce qu'il avait vu hier, cela ne l'étonna même pas. La pauvre devait souffrir mais Lionelsso aussi, pourtant il se montrait si fort. Il pensa que c'était impossible psychologiquement pour Maria d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ou autres, cela résumait à courir de grand danger et surtout subir beaucoup d'émotions. Lui, il savait ce que l'on peut ressentir car il est doté de pouvoir et a participé à la capture des cartes de Clow Reed. Maria n'était toujours pas revenue et Lionelsso commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus. Quand elle revient parmi eux, les yeux légèrement rouge, elle leurs souris pour les rassurer. Tous d'un coup, nos quatre amis ressentis une aura de carte, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Coeura La. Les tables, parasols prirent soudainement feu. Sakura couru transformer son spectre pour endormir tout le monde. Lionelsso, quant à lui, cherché une solution pour cacher avec Maria. Celle-ci demanda, discrètement, à Coeura de l'aide. Le petit ange fit tomber le panneau qui se trouva au-dessus d'eux. Lionelsso attrapa Maria et plongea dans un buisson, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Lionelsso – Je m'occupe des quatre et toi de la carte !

Maria – Fais attention, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Lionelsso – (embrassant Maria sur le front) Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma princesse ! Changement !

Les vêtements de Lionelsso se changèrent puis il s'envola dans les airs. Maria resta là, surveillant les alentours pour repérer la carte.

Coeura – Maîtresse ! Pas ici !

Maria fût apparaitre son sceptre et ses habilles suivirent ainsi que les cadeaux des ombres. Elle courut derrière Coeura, qui avait troqué sa tenue pour sa robe de transformation. Dans les buissons, une jolie dame de feu jouant de la flûte était présente, ses notes enflammées les environs provoquant un incendie.

Maria – THE CREATE et THE WATERY, association ! Flûte aux notes d'eau !

Une magnifique flûte, presque transparente, apparus dans ses mains. Ses ailes poussèrent dans son dos, elle s'envola en tailleur, pour jouer à l'aise les notes de cette musique au son d'un ruisseau. Les notes apparurent pour éteindre les flammes autour d'elle. La jeune femme de feu, folle furieuse, propulsa Maria dans les airs, faisant disparaitre son association. Coeura la rattrapa juste à temps, grâce aux plantes.

Maria – Fini de jouer ! THE WATERY, à toi !

Le dragon d'eau, capturé précédemment apparu, pour envelopper la dame qui commença à étouffer.

Maria – THE FIREY, retourne à ta forme d'origine, maintenant !

La jeune femme de feu se transforma en carte, qui se posa dans la main de la chasseuse.

? – CARTE DU FEU !

Maria sursauta, elle connaissait cette voix, celle de la maîtresse des cartes de Clow !

Maria – NON ! LIONELSSO !

Elle courut vers l'endroit où se trouvent Sakura et Lionel, descendant de Clow Reed. Caché dans le buisson, elle l'avait prédit, une femme de feu répandait sa chaleur sur les attaques de Lionelsso et sur lui par la même occasion. Lionelsso étais entrain d'étouffer par terre. Maria voulait courir, réconforter son ami, de le rassurer mais elle se ferait repérer par les autres automatiquement. Et puis elle s'enfichait mais pas Coeura, Maria ne devait pas se faire voir, on ne savait pas de quoi la maîtresse était capable et c'est aussi le désir de Cœur La, qui lui avait tout dit dans son rêve. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle lança ses liens pour emprisonner Maria pour l'empêcher de partir même si elle était en pleure. Son meilleur ami, son frère était sur le point dit laisser sa vie. Le corps de Maria s'illumina subitement, et elle entendit la voix de Cœur La dans sa tête.

Cœur La – Maria ! Ecoute ton cœur et il t'obéira !

Maria se concentra, écoutant son cœur battre au rythme de son angoisse pour son meilleur ami.

Maria – Lio…

Le temps se figea d'un coup, sans aucune explication, mais Maria courut vers Lionelsso pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Maria – THE RAIN, hydrate le corps de mon gardien, s'il te plaît…

Un petit lutin sur un nuage fit tomber une pluie fine sur Lionelsso. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux doucement pour voir maria qui brillait toujours en pleurant, une petite pierre rouge vif apparus et partie se planter dans la fleur du costume de Maria.

Maria – (en larme) Lionelsso ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, ne me refais jamais ça !

Lionelsso – Promis, ma princesse ! Tu l'as eu ?

Maria – (en sortant la carte) Oui, elle est là…

Lionelsso – Ma carte ennemie, j'ai horreur du feu…

Maria – Cachons-nous !

Le gardien des eaux se releva faiblement, Maria passa son bras pour le soutenir. Ils se remirent dans les buissons où les attendait Coeura.

Maria – (pensée) Merci de m'avoir aidée…

La lumière qui enveloppait le corps de Maria s'éteignit et le temps repris son court normal, les trois amis reprirent leurs apparences normales. Sakura et Lionel reprirent leurs esprits mais ils mirent du temps avant de comprendre, Sakura remarqua que la carte du feu et du sommeil avait repris leurs formes de carte.

Lionel – Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas compris !

Sakura – Pareil, encore un mystère à résoudre…

Tiffany et Stéphanie arrivèrent vers eux, en courant.

Stéphanie – Qu'es qui s'est passé ?

Lionel – Aucune idée…

Tiffany – Mais où sont Maria et Lionelsso ?

Sakura – MARIA ? LIONELSSO ?

Maria se leva en faisant des grands signes.

Maria – On est là, venez m'aider, s'il vous plait !

Lionelsso - (discrètement) Tu fais quoi ?

Maria – J'improvise !

Les quatre amis arrivèrent devant eux en courant, évitant les personnes qui aidés les gérants à remettre en ordre.

Tiffany – Qu'es qui est arrivé ?

Maria – Quand tous a pris feu, le panneau est tombé. Lionelsso et moi avons sauté dans un buisson mais Lionelsso a dû se tordre la cheville. Ensuite, j'ai un trou de mémoire de plusieurs minutes, bizarre…

Sakura et Lionel se regardèrent et compris par la suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui cloché.

Maria – Tu peux m'aider Lionel ?

Lionel passa son épaule du côté droit pour soutenir Lionelsso et Maria du côté gauche, puis partirent tous vers chez Maria. Arrivé chez eux, Stéphanie remplaça Maria pour le soutenir, Lionelsso étais sous le bord de l'évanouissement. Maria se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ils montèrent Lionelsso dans sa chambre pour le déposer sur son lit.

Maria – (couvrant Lionelsso) Repose toi, tu en as besoin…

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre pour descendre au salon, sur la table basse le thé fumait déjà avec les gâteaux.

Maria – Je suis désolé pour l'accident…

Lionel – Ce n'est pas grave, il vaut mieux qu'il se soigne…

Maria regardait le couple d'un air assez mauvais mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Sakura, elle, l'avait remarqué et se senti assez mal à l'aise, elle se demandait si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ou dit quelque chose d'incorrecte. Quand la pendule indiqua 18 heures, Tiffany et Stéphanie rentrèrent chez celle-ci accompagné de Lionel. Et Sakura rentra dans sa propre maison. Maria s'effondra sur le canapé en soupirant, tous ceux-ci la fatiguait, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'attraper toutes les cartes. Dans le milieu du salon, deux lumières, rose et bleu, apparurent d'un seul coup, puis deux silhouettes. C'était Clow Reed et Cœur La, les deux magiciens.

Maria – (en sursaut) Clow ! Cœur !

Cœur La – Maria, écoute nous, Sakura et Lionel se pose trop de question….

Maria – Je sais mais j'y peux rien… Clow ? Si Sakura arrive à attraper une carte alors elle devra…

Clow Reed – Oui… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu attrapes toutes les cartes !

Maria – Je sais… Mais j'ai peur que ça arrive…

Clow, encouragé par Cœur qui ne pouvais pas toucher la jeune fille jusqu'à qu'elle est attrapée toutes les cartes, s'approcha de Maria pour l'enlacer et la consoler.

Maria – Merci beaucoup d'être là pour moi

Puis ils disparurent tous les deux sans que Maria ne puissent si opposer. Elle retourna à la cuisine pour préparer un bon repas pour notre gardien malade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura étais rentré chez elle, mais la maison étais vide.

Sakura – Papa, rentre tard et Thomas, passe la soirée chez Mathieu. Bon, il faut que je parle à Kéro même mieux à Clow Reed.

Elle s'installa dans le salon, mis la table basse de côté pour avoir plus de place. Kéro descendit au même moment.

Kéro - Tu fais quoi, pitchoune ?

Sakura – J'invoque Clow, il me faut des réponses…

Kéro se plaça à côté d'elle, non loin

Sakura – lé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme d'apparaître. Moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes te le demande, confit moi tes pouvoirs

Le sceau apparus sous ses pieds et le sceptre dans ses mains.

Sakura – Va chercher Lionel !

Kéro sortie par la fenêtre pour se rendre chez le jeune homme. Quand il arriva, en tenue de combat et épée à la main, il passa par la fenêtre. Il se plaça au même endroit que Kéro avec celui-ci à ses côtés, l'air sérieux.

Sakura – Par les pouvoirs de mon étoile, je t'invoque, toi, Clow Reed, grand magicien des temps ancien. J'ai des questions à te soumettre, je t'en conjure !

Son sceptre s'illumina, le sceau réapparu et une lumière bleue apparue devant elle. Comme elle le voulait, Clow apparus devant elle.

Clow Reed – Sakura, tu m'as appelé ?

Sakura – Oui, dites-moi, es qu'il y a d'autres personnes magiques ici ?

Clow Reed – Tu penses que oui ?

Sakura – Je pense … Mais es qu'ils sont gentils ? Es qu'ils veulent la destruction du monde ? Mes pouvoirs ?

Clow Reed – A toi de voir, apprend à prendre ton temps, la vie n'est faite que d'erreurs et de solutions.

Sakura – Vous avez raison. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étranges tout à l'heure… Le temps s'est arrêter, on va dire… Et la carte du feu et du sommeil sont revenus à leurs formes de cartes.

Clow Reed – Je pense que c'est un nouveau pouvoir mais je ne suis sûr de rien… Connais-tu la vérité caché sous l'illusion ?

Sakura – Encore cette phrase… Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Clow Reed – A toi de voir, je rentre, bonne nuit maîtresse des cartes !

Puis il disparut dans une lumière éblouissante. Lionel s'approcha de Sakura, qui avait rangé son sceptre, pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Lionel – Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup…

Sakura – Je sais… Mais je dois savoir ce que signifie la vérité cachée sous l'illusion…

Lionel – Je vais chercher aussi…

Sakura – Tu restes dormir à la maison ?

Lionel – Cela ne dérange personnes ? Même si je sauterai sur l'occasion, les deux filles sont insupportables !

Sakura – Non, on sera que tous les deux. Et je ferai des pâtes !

Lionel – Tu es la meilleure !

Il m'embrassa puis monta dans la chambre de sa copine pour se changer. Lionel laissait toujours des vêtements dans le chambre de Sakura et réciproquement. Quand il redescendit, le dîner était déjà prêt sur la table.

Lionel – J'ai mis autant de temps que ça ?

Sakura – Peut être !

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent de bon cœur. Quand leurs assiettes furent vides, Lionel s'approcha de Sakura pour la taquiner un peu, il lui fit une caresse douce sur la joue, puis les épaules et descendit jusqu'à ses jambes.

Sakura – Tu vas profiter qu'on soit seuls ?

Lionel – Peut être !

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la monter à l'étage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que nos deux tourtereaux étaient à leurs occupations, Maria avait apporté le repas à son ami. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement, rêvant de sa princesse qui était venu le secourir comme lui quand il était petit. Maria s'assit sur le lit de son ami et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle le trouvait si beau quand il dormait, qu'elle en eu des rougeurs aux joues.

Maria – (pensée) Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lionelsso ! C'est impossible !

Elle poussa le plateau plus loin sur le sol pour s'allonger à côté de lui, quand un bruit retenti en bas. Elle descendit en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Lionelsso. Elle découvrit le chantier au salon, le piano étais cassé et les cordes coupées ainsi que ses partitions en lambeaux. Dans un petit coin, Coeura étais assommée sur le sol. Maria couru vers elle pour la réveillé, elle ouvrit tendrement les yeux pour voir sa maîtresse ne pleure.

Coeura – Une… Une… Ombre…, la dernière…

Maria – Ma Coeura !

Elle la porta jusqu'à la chambre de Lionelsso où elle s'endormi. La rage montait aux oreilles de la jeune fille, elle descendit jusqu'au salin où elle invoqua le sceau et les cadeaux des ombres. Son sceptre et son costume apparus accompagnés du petit sac et de la pierre rouge.

Maria – Tient, tu es apparus quand toi ? Bon, pas grave !

Elle ramassa les partitions de musique déchirées et les mis dans une pochette.

Maria – THE WINDY, ressemble les morceaux du piano, MAINTENANT !

La jeune dame du vent, avec une longue robe, fit son effet et rassemble les morceaux dans un coin de la pièce.

Maria – Je vais faire un tour en ville !

Elle sortit de chez elle en douceur, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Elle se positionna au milieu du jardin, à l'abri des regards, pour faire apparaitre deux magnifiques ailes rosées aux plumes volantes. Elle fit un petit saut pour se donner de l'élan et se retrouva dans le ciel en quelques secondes. Elle fit le tour de la ville puis alla jusqu'à Tokyo. Devant la tour, Maria, se posa tranquillement pour respirer un peu et regarda le paysage. Cela fait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu Tokyo, elle avait voyagé, fais le tour du monde pour récupérer les cartes. Elle avait entendu parler de la chasseuse de carte de Clow plusieurs fois, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que ses cartes ne soient pas partie loin. Maria connaissait beaucoup de magicien, la plus part était ses amis et d'autres se montre plus fort qu'elle, mais certain n'en ressort pas indemne. Ses cartes, à elles, étaient parties aux quatre coins du monde, elle avait étais choisie par la grande magicienne et ami de Clow Reed, Cœur La. Quand on lui avait dit que Lionelsso étais son gardien, elle était folle de joie ainsi que quand la petite Coeura était apparue comme second gardien.

Maria – (pensée) Lionelsso… Coeura… Je vous protègerais au péril de ma vie, c'est promis…

Elle laissa échapper une petite larme qui coula tranquillement le long de sa joue. Comme elle était dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'était glissé derrière elle. Cette silhouette tendit son arc et tira dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ricocha sur son bouclier.

Maria – Perdu, Yué !

Enfin fini le chapitre 4, la suite prochainement **;D** en attendant, review svp !


End file.
